Under the Moonlight
by Zangetsu50
Summary: While out patrolling Ichigo encounters a strange dog, but while fighting it he gets bit, now something happens every full moon. Read to know what happens next Sort of a Halloween Fic. Please Review it encourages. Chapter 6 Up! Anonymous users allowed On hiatus until new story has progressed more
1. Chapter 1 Something has arrived

**A/N: I know what your thinking "What! Another new story!" I know, I know, I also know that I have two other stories that I havent really updated for a while. But I have something to say about those two stories"I Got Sick, Say What!" I'm almost done with chapter 2, and the "The One that Saves Others Will Need Saving Now" , theirs gonna be a poll up soon, concerning that story. Don't worry about the poll its nothing bad, its actually an idea that I have for it. I think I already told you guys about it. It will come out when the 2nd "Sick" chapter does. I wrote this story because of Halloween and because I've been thinking of this idea alot. I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't know how long this story is gonna be**

**A/N: The setting is after the Winter War. I know what you guys are thinking "Ichigo doesnt have his powers" Ya well in my story he does. I'm not sure if the chapters will be that long, lets just see if my brain will work, who knows some might be long or short. Now on with the story. I know it seems rushed. But please review, it encourages me.**

Under the Moonlight

Karakura Town Forest

Your hear something moving through the trees. The bushes rustle as something is running towards the city, you hear an animal running through the bushes, a shadow appears between trees. The creature starts to growl, its teeth glistened in the moonlight. It continued to run, it halted when it finally reached the end of the clearing. Its black and yellow eyes stared at the town ahead, its body easily blended in the darkness. It ran ahead towards the city of Karakura Town. Leaving behind burnt marks on the ground

Ichigo's house 7 p.m

It was a friday night, Ichigo was reading a book, while laying on his bed, leaning against the bars with a pillow behind him. Ruki awas just drawing Chappy pcitures as usual. While they were reading and drawing, hey heard a knock on their door, before hearing

"Ichi-ni, dinner is ready" Ichigo just said back

"Wagagta, we'll be right their Yuzu" Ichigo looked at Rukia

"Come on Rukia" Rukia hopped off the chair and started heading towards the door, Ichigo proceded to follow, but something caught his eye. Rukia turned back and looked at him

"Whats wrong?" Ichigo just shook his head

"Its nothing" Ichigo followed Rukia.

_"I could of sworn I saw something running on the houses"_

Outside

Unbeknownst to Ichigo and Rukia, the animal/creature was jumping over houses. A garganta suddenly opened, and a hollow came out, the hollow spotted it and went for the kill, the animal growled its teeth before jumping straight at it.

Ichigo and Rukia were eating dinner, until Rukia's phone started beeping, Ichigo looked at Yuzu

"Excuse us for a minute" Ichigo and Rukia ran upstairs, Ichigo got his badge popped his soul out of his body, Rukia just swallowed a pill, Ichigo opened the window, but before he can jump out Rukia suddenly said.

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo looked back at her

"What's wrong?" Rukia was looking at her phone before she looked at Ichigo

"The hollow is gone"

"Nani?" Ichigo stepped back into his room and closed his window,

"What do you mean its gone?" Rukia looked back at her phone

"Wait! I detected something else their, we should check it out, its probably the cause of the hollow disappearing" Ichigo opened his window again and jumped outside. Rukia followed, they both headed towards the location.

The animal was was eating the remains of the hollow, its ears then picked up noises and voices heading its way, it quickly jumped off the building and ran towards some other direction. Ichigo and Rukia arrived but when they did they were shocked to see a hollow eatin by something. Ichigo then said

"What do you think did it?" Rukia shook her head,

"I dunno, but what I'm more surprised about it the fact that something was able to eat it, it couldn't have been another hollow" Ichigo asked

"What do we do? If I cut it will it still vanish?" Rukia replied

"No, we dont need to if a hollow is eaten by something else and it isnt finished the hollow disappears on its own" Ichigo looked back at it, but only to see it disappearing. Ichigo looked back at Rukia

"What about that other thing you detected?" Rukia looked at her phone

"No, its gone" Ichigo just scratched the back of his head

"Well this was a waste of time!" Ichigo just turned around, but noticed burnt marks on the ground, like a trail

"Rukia, look" Rukia looked and saw them too

"What could of done them?" Ichigo just shrugged

"Dunno, they look fresh" He touched them only to have his finger burn

"Ite!" Rukia just looked at him

"Tawake, thats what you get for touching things you not suppose to"

"Urisai!"Rukia then asked

"Should we follow? It looks like whatever made them already got far" Ichigo then replied

"Demo, the trail doesn't look like it lead svery far, we should still see where it goes" They followed the trail, it lead them towards the front of the forest, only to see it end in front, they looked around to see if their was anymore but couldnt find anything. Ichigo just sighed

"We should head back, were obviously not going to find it" Ichigo turned around and started heading back home, Rukia soon followed.

But as they were leaving, on top of a tree to bright eyes was staring at them as they left, before it quickly jumped off and headed back into the forest.

Next day

Ichigo was asleep, but was woken up by his father

"GOOD MORNNNNIIIIIIINNNNGGGG !" Ichigo quickly reacted by opening his window and moving out of the way. His dead flew past him and out the window. Ichigo quickly closed the window, before laying back down, he then heard some tapping on his window, he saw a black cat.

"Yoruichi-san?" He opened his window to let her in, she hopped onto the foot of his bed

"Yo, Ichigo" Ichigo just ignored that and asked

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to give you a message from Kisuke" Ichigo looked uninterested

"And that is?"

"He wants you and Rukia to meet him at his shop in about an hour" Yoruichi hopped onto the window and jumped off. After Yoruichi left Rukia stepped out and asked

"What was that?"

"It was yoruichi-san, she said she wants us to meet Urahara-san in about an hour" Rukia left the room to get ready. Leaving Ichigo thinking

"I wonder what Urahara-san wants?"

* * *

**Well what did you think i know its short but come on its the beginning what do you expect. And I know it seems rushed, sorry about that, but I didnt really plan out the beginning I just planned out the rest for some reason. But ya i realy dont want to hear reviews telling me i rushed i know. I just want to hear what you guys think of my idea. and Your answer to my question**

**oh question for you guys do you want the action to start in the next chapter or in the 3rd please answer in your reviews. And what I mean if if you want Ichigo to encounter the animal in the next chapter or should I let a couple things happen before that. If i get a yes dont expect it to happen immediately it I'm probably gonna have it around the ending or when its near the ending.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious Killings

**A/N: Well here's the 2nd chapter, sorry about the 1st chapter, for some reason i planned out the others but i havent planned out the 1st. Anyways I start writing it down during school and when i get home i type it in, and do some changing if i need to. I saw that my 1st chapter didnt get that many reviews, but when i checked my traffic i saw alot of people did read it, but i would like it if you guys reviewd they encourage me. its ok though the last chapter did suck. I dont know if all my chapters will be this long, I planned to have this one shorter but then i remembered other things that i wanted to add, and i also got more ideas, this one was long because like I said i planned them out. I'll try though. Let me know if their are mistakes.**

**Please review it encourages me**

Mysterious Killings

Karakura Town

Ichigo and Rukia where on their way to Uraharas. It was silent between them, Ichigo was about to speak up to break the silence, but Rukia beat him to it

"What do you think Urahara wants?" Ichigo just shrugged

"Who knows, demo we should probably tell them about that hollow last night, he might know something about it" Rukia nodded

"Ya" Rukia then remembered to ask Ichigo something

"Ichigo last night you seemed distracted for a second"

"Oh that, it was nothing really, I thought I saw something outside" Rukia looked at him confused

"Whats so weird about that?"

"I thought I saw something jumping on top of houses, and it looked like some kind of animal" Rukia let the subject drop when they arrived in front of Urahara's shop. They saw Jinta and Ururu cleaning outside

"Oh look if it isnt carrot-top" Ichigo just glared at him. Jinta then pointed behind him,

"Hes inside" Ichigo and Rukia walked inside to see Urahara waiting for them.

"Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san welcome" Ichigo and Rukia sat down, Ichigo then asked

"Urahara-san what did you want?"

"Did you know that every 200 years the full moon shows every 2 nights" Ichigo and Rukia looked at him with "huh" look, Ichigo just asked

"Whats with that?" Urahara explained

"Soul Society is throwing a festival, a little Moon Festival, its just a party they throw since the light of a full moon is so bright and beautiful, its also a party celebrating the defeat of Aizen" Rukia then asked

"A festival?"

"Thats right"

"How long does this last?" replied Ichigo

"About 2 weeks, demo it doesnt start till two days," Ichigo asked

"Why tell us about this?"

"Soul Society invited everyone including us" Rukia then brightened up

"Really? I've never heard of it, demo it seems exciting" Urahara smiled

"Indeed, this year the Shinigami Women's Association is gonna be doing the party planning, they were thinking of having Kuchiki-taicho do it since he has a ton of money, demo he refused, hes still going though" Ichigo asked Urahara

"Why did he refuse?" Urahara thought for a minute

"He was saying something about 'not letting soul society take advantage of his money and that nobles do not do such things'" Ichigo just snorted out

"Typical of Byakuya, him and his nobelty" Rukia smacked him on the head

"Ite, whats with you?" Rukia just glared at him

"Dont say things about Nii-sama!" Ichigo just rubbed his head, he sighed and looked back at Urahara

"So when is it?" Urahara thought for a minute again

"In about 2 days"

"When should we be their?"

"They plan on getting everyone their an 1 hr before the moon rises to the top, so they can enjoy the evening" Urahara replied

"Are you gonna go?" Ichigo just scratched the back of his neck

"I dont know, its not my kind of thing so I gue-" Ichigo got shut up by Rukia wacking his head

"We'll go Urahara" Ichigo just glared at her, before remembering

"Oh Urahara-san we forgot to tell you. Last night a hollow appeared but it quickly vanished, although Rukia's phone detected another energy, so we went to check it out, the thing is, when we got there we found the hollow that we detected before, but it looked like something was eating it, and another thing was that their was burn marks on the ground near the hollow"

Rukia then explained

"We dont know what could of caused it, we know the hollow would of been absorbed if it was attacked by another hollow, but this one didnt so we figured it might be something else" Urahara folded his arms and thought for a minute

"I'll try to look into it, just to make sure, are you sure it the other energy wasnt a hollow" They both nodded, Rukia spoke

"My phone only picked up one" Urahara nodded

"Wakkata I'll try to see what I can do, in the meantime try to catch what ever this thing is" Ichigo and Rukia nodded

Soul Society/Shinigami Women's Association

Nanao Ise was in front of Rangiku, Soifon, Kiyone, Isane, Momo, and Nemu. Yachiru was just up front eating, Nanao spoke up

"Ok listen up, Soul Society's Moon Festival is coming up, and we've been assigned to plan it, we only have today and the next day till 8:30 to get everything ready" She pulled up her glasses, and a got out a book

"I'm going to assign everyone to an assignment" Before she gave everyone a sheet of paper, Rangiku raised her hand

"Nani?" She smiled and said happily

"Can I be put in charge of drinks" Nanao just pushed her glasses up

"If I did that, you would get drunk and the party will go crazy, and not in a good way" She just pouted, she continued handing everyone papers

Kiyone and Isane were in charge of food and drinks, Momo and Soi fon were in charge of decorating, Soifon was in charge of decorating because since shes so secret and a master of shunpo she can easily help putting everything up. Nemu was in charge of the fireworks, etc. Yachiru was doing whatever, Nanao was in charge of planning what they should do for each day when the moon shows. Matsumoto was in charge of helping everyone set up.

Matsumoto kept following Nanao around, bugging her to let her be in charge of the drinks, Nanao was getting tired of it and finally let her be in charge. So Nanao had them share the work, Kiyone, Isane, and Rangiku were in charge of foods, drinks, and setting up.

Unohana who was the chairwoman was also helping out.

Back in the Living World

It was around 6:30 p.m Ichigo and Rukia have been running around the whole town looking for their mysterious enemy, everytime a hollow shows up it disappears but when they go to its last location they continue to find the same thing. Ichigo and Rukia were both exhausted from this wild goose chase. When they got home, they saw Karin laying on the couch, while Yuzu was in the kitchen making popcorn.

Yuzu noticed them and smiled

"Onii-chan your home! Me and Karin were just about to watch a movie, since dad is out" The microwave beeped, Yuzu grabbed it and poured in a bowl, and went to sit down in the couch. Ichigo and Rukia joined her and Karin, they all sat on the couch, Yuzu handed Ichigo the movie, he grabbed it and placed it in, he sat on the edge of the bed next to Rukia

Rukia asked

"What are we watching?" Karin just shrugged

"Dunno, some scary movie" Ichigo just leaned on his arm and he looked at the screen, bored, Karin looked bored as well. The movie then began

Outside in the streets

As Ichigo and Rukia were enjoying themselves, the animal continued to run around Karakura. As it continued to run, it left patches of burnt cement, grass, or whatever it stepped on.

It started to walk, while it was walking a robber just finished robbing a store, the person continued to run, it didn't noticed the animal in front of it. When it finally noticed it, he stopped for a minute, the creature just stared at him, before growling at him. The man pulled out a gun but before it could fire, the creature suddenly leaped at him.

The night was filled with a scream before going silent.

Ichigo's House

Ichigo and everyone were still watching the movie. It was some werewolf movie

_Movie_

_"So what do you think caused it?" A man said. The person had a black coat was staring at mutilated corpse of a person_

_"I dunno it could of been a bear, or some jaguar" Another man said_

_"Lets go, we need to still investigate, this is the second murder"_

_Movie_

Ichigo was looking at the screen bored, Yuzu and Rukia were looking at in, interested, and Karin well shes almost asleep

20 min later

_A man was running through the woods, he was running from the beast, he hid behind a tree, in the background you see an animal standing on its hind legs looking around._

_The man tried sneaking away but accidently made a noise, the beast heard him and ran after him, the man ran as fast as he can he hid behind bushes hoping hes lost it. _

_He saw no trace of it, but before he can release a sigh of relief and turn around, the beast found him. It growled and attacked_

_Movie_

_Movie_

_"Its a werewolf, one bite and your infected"_

_Movie_

Rukia and Yuzu clutched each other tightly, Ichigo groaned, Karin left because she got bored, Ichigo wanted to join her, but Yuzu and Rukia forced him to stay.

9:00 p.m

_Movie_

_"Its finally dead" Two guys were standing in front of a dead werewolf_

_"We can finally rest in peace" One of the men grabbed a box of matches from his pocket, he lighted one of them up and threw on the wolf, the wolf easily caught on fire, he then said_

_"Now we can" They both then started to walk away_

_Movie-End_

Yuzu and Rukia let go of each other when it was done, Yuzu started talking

"That was scary" Rukia nodded, she looked at Ichigo

"What did you think?" Ichigo just shrugged

"Boring" He started stretching, Rukia protested

"That was scary not boring!" Ichigo just closed his eyes

"Yeah, it was scary to you guys" Before Rukia can protest again, they heard Yuzu yawn. Ichigo sighed

"We should probably all go to sleep" They both nodded Yuzu made her way upstairs while Ichigo and Rukia made their way to his room, when they entered, Rukia's phone beeped, she opened it

"Another hollow, two of them, maybe we'll finally find it" Rukia took out chappy and was about to swallow a pill but was stopped by Ichigo

"Don't I'll go, you should rest" He can see through her eyes that she was tired, but she goes ahead and protests

"No, I'm going to go, I'm fine" She tried getting him to release her but he kept a firm grip. He looked at her serious

"Rukia..." Rukia sighed

"Wakkata" He let go of her, he sat on his bed before he grabbed his badge and popped his soul of his body, his body fell on the bed, he opened his window, before he left, he heard Rukia say

"Don't get careless" He just smiled

"I know" He jumped out and headed towards its location. Rukia watched him leave, but for some reason got a bad feeling something was going to happen.

Karakura streets

Ichigo was jumping from roof to roof, he could still feel the hollows reiatsu, except one of them already disappeared, he tried hurrying up so he can hopefully catch whatever is attacking the hollows

The beast has already killed one of the hollows, now its killing the second one, their was blood dripping from the beasts leg, but for some reason it was black, while it was fighting, one of them managed to hurt him. It looked at its leg, for a minute, the hollow in front of it chuckled and said

"Whats wrong, worried that your injury is going to hold you back-" Before it continued it saw its leg heal instantly, it was shocked, it tried attacking but the beast leaped and grabbed his shoulder, the hollow tried to get it off but howled in pain when it felt its shoulder get ripped off, it backed away into an alley, the beast was just growling blood dripping off its mouth, the hollow opened its mouth and started charging a cero, but the beast quickly leaped before it had the chance, it ripped open its neck. The hollow whispered **(ive seen some hollows talk so ya)**

"What are you?" Before the beast silenced it forever. Ichigo was still on his way he felt the hollows reiastu vanish, he still had hopes it would still be their.

The beast was eating it when Ichigo was almost here, it usually senses when people or something is approaching it, but right now it was ignoring it.

Ichigo finally arrived, he looked around he could tell a battle did happen, when he looked around the ground he saw the same as always, the cement burned, when he looked around the floor he saw a blood stain, but it was black

"Thats weird" He continued to look around, as it got near an alley, he heard some kind of weird noise, when he got closer he heard a kind of chewing noise, he took two steps closer he can tell something was getting eaten

"Maybe its it!" He continued to walk forward, when he got closer he can make out some kind of animal eating something, he walked forward softly, hoping not to alert it, so far it hasn't seemed to know he was here. He finally got close enough to see some dog wolf thing eating a hollow, he will admit it was a little to big to be a wolf or dog, Ichigo put his hand on Zangetsu, when he took one step closer, he saw its ears lift up, it turned around and growled at him, he saw blood sipping through his mouth, he can tell its eyes were like his hollows only difference is instead of yellow it was blood red. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu tightly, it growled even more.

It suddenly leaped teeth baring wide, Ichigo quickly pulled out Zangetsu and blocked it, the beast ran into his sword, it quickly regained posture, it growled, it jumped again Ichigo quickly attacked as well, but it was too fast. Ichigo clutched his arm when he looked at it, he saw three scratch marks, he turned around to see it standing in a defensive stance.

The beast continued to stare at him, Ichigo ignored his injury and got back up, it attacked, Ichigo quickly blocked it, he got pushed to the ground, the beast continued to put more force into it

_"Damn this thing is strong" _Ichigo pushed him back, it charged again Ichigo tried to attack, it leaped back before attacking, Ichigo kept defending himself.

The beast tried attacking him again, when he pushed Ichigo back, before Ichigo could regain his balance he got attacked, it went for his hand that was holding Zangetsu, its mouth open wide, Ichigo quickly moved away, but got scratched on his arm, Zangetsu was also knocked out of his hand as well, he tried reaching it but the dog interfered and kicked Zangetsu back, it jumped on him, Ichigo used his arms to protect himself, he was being pinned down by it, he kept his hands on its head and chest to keep it from biting him, the beast continued to try to bite him, its paws were swinging around, it cut his cheek, Ichigo was finally able to push him back. Ichigo moved back

_"Looks like I'm on my own" _he thought, it attacked again Ichigo jumped back, out of the alley, the beast followed him, Ichigo can get a good look at him, it was some big wolf dog thing, its fur was a really dark red that it almost looked black, its head kind of looked like a jackels it had slightly a short line of black hair running down its spine, the tip of its tail looked orange reddish color, he saw a black collar with red gems around his neck, Ichigo was gonna attack but before he continued any further he felt pain on his arms and hands, when he looked at them they were slightly burnt, he looked back at the dog, he saw it growling at him, when he looked at his paws he can see some smoke he also noticed chains around his paws.

"Shimata, looks like I have to be careful or I'm dead" The dog leaped towards Ichigo aiming for his neck for the finishing blow, before Ichigo could react, he got knocked down, he tried keeping its jaws away from his neck since it seems to try to reach it. Ichigo threw it back again, it hit a dumpster, it seemed to fall unconscious. Ichigo panted for a minute before heading towards Zangetsu, before he can reach down and grab it, he sensed something coming up from behind, he quickly turned around, only to be tackled to the ground, its jaws were snapping at him, Ichigo used one arm to fend it off and used his other hand to try to reach for Zangetsu.

"Damn! You just wont go down" Ichigo growled

The beast used more force to get closer to his neck to kill him, Ichigo couldnt reach Zangetsu, he knew he would have to move to get him, but if he did he might risk the chance of letting this beast kill him, but he has no other choice he might die either way, so he took the chance anyways, the beast was about to give one final push, but when he did Ichigo moved his body to the left, but when he did he felt enormous pain on his shoulder, Ichigo screamed in pain, instead of getting his neck he got his shoulder, the beast wouldn't let go though it just continued to put more pressure, Ichigo finally reached Zangetsu and was about to kill it.

The wolf/dog saw it coming and immediately let go and backed away, Ichigo quickly gets up and raises Zangetsu

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo used a small amount of energy into the attack, but he put enough so it will at least get injured, he knows if he puts alot it will only cause destruction, the dog avoided it but Ichigo fired another when he fired the first one, incase it dodged it. And thankfully he got a lucky shot the second one actually got to him the attack blows it away, a couple feet away, Ichigo sees it fall to the ground, he doesnt see any movement he thinks its dead, but before he can turn way he sees it starting to get back up, it didn't have any wounds except its leg was torn up, Ichigo is happy for a second that he actually got it at least injured, but before he can let out a sigh of relief he sees its leg heal instantly

"Nani?" The dog just growled at him before running away. Ichigo lets out a breath that hes been holding.

"Finally" Ichigo suddenly feels pain in his shoulder, he clutches his shoulder in pain, and falls to his knees, he looks at his shoulder, he removes the fabric away to see it, he can see his shoulder bleeding and sees puncture marks around his shoulder, he lifted up Zangetsu and ripped a part of Zangetsu's fabric and used the cloth to wipe off the blood, he ripped another piece so he can put pressure on it. He winced, he looked at the direction, where the dog left

"What was that thing?" He got up with a little trouble and tried making his way home. On his way home he didn't notice his cuts suddenly heal, the one on his arm, face, and another one near his shoulder were the dog bit. He finally reached his house, he jumped up and opening his window, he got in and looked around hoping Rukia isnt around, he didnt see her so hes good for now. When he hoped onto his bed he felt his shoulder feel a little better, for some reason. He went back into his body that he found on the ground

He knew that was Rukias doing, he kept the cloth on his shoulder just in case since any wounds that aren't healed will just transfer to his body when he gets in, he laid down and drifted off to sleep, he knew hes gonna have to tell Rukia and Urahara about this, but right now all he wants is to sleep, but when he fell asleep, the bite marks on his shoulder instantly healed.

* * *

**So I never thought this would be this long, so don't think they all will be, I will try though, this whole chapter reached around 3,000 words, actually it reached 3,931 words, but if i didn't include the A/N, it would still reach around 3,000 words. I finished this yesterday but I dont like updating on sundays, and on saturday i finished the series Wolf's Rain and like I dont know it gave me a couple more ideas. So I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to change the first chapter since i know it sucked.**

**Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 What is up with me?

**A/N: Well heres the 3rd chapter, not much to say this time. Look at chapter 2 again i edited the description of the dog alittle. im updated "I Got Sick, Say What" As well in a couple min, im gonna start working on the 4th movie story it will be updated this month. I know this isnt much sorry. Please Review! It helps. Please please please review!**

What is up with me?

Ichigo slowly opens his eyes, he sits up, he stretches and smiles happily, he stretches even more. He doesn't know why but he feels so energized

"I feel like I'm so full of energy" After stretching, for some reason he picks up a weird sweet scent, for some reason he starts sniffing around, his head turns towards the closet, but he quickly snaps out of it before he got off his bed. He then remembered about his bite marks

He looks at his shoulder and removes the cloth, but when he does he sees nothin their

"Nani? What happened to the bite mark? I'm pretty-" Ichigo heard the closet door open he took his hand off his shoulder so Rukia wouldnt ask what happened and start pesturing him with questions. But he forgot to hide the cloth that has blood on it, it was on the side of his bed so he didnt notice it fall to the ground. Rukia saw him and said

"Oh, Ichigo how was the hollow you didn't get hurt like always did you" She smirked, Ichigo had a short flashback of what happened last night.

"Not exactly, but something did happen last night" Rukia looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" Ichigo was about to answer but he heard a sizziling noise, and he picks up a delicious smell, and starts sniffing around

"Yuzu's wake, and shes making..." He continues to sniff Rukia looks at him more confused

"What are you doing?" He ignores her and continues

"Bacon and eggs! Come on!" Ichigo gets off of bed and rushes downstairs, Rukia looks at the door still confused

"Since when does he care so much about breakfast?" She sighed and decided to ask him about his strange behavior later, when she got downstairs she saw Ichigo almost done. Karin and Yuzu were just staring at him, Yuzu was the first to speak up

"Onii-chan don't eat so fast!" Karin just said in a bored tone

"Yeah, your eating like you haven't eatin in 3 days" Ichigo looks up

"Sorry, I didn't realize" Ichigo ate the last piece of bacon, Rukia came up from behind

"Whats with the appetite?" Ichigo just shrugged

"I dont know, I'm just suddenly hungry" Ichigo looked at Yuzu and asked

"Do you have anymore bacon?" Yuzu grabs the plate with bacon in it, and puts one on his plate, before she can even blink Ichigo just shoves it in his mouth. After he swallows he feels people staring at him so he looks up to see Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia looking at him weird.

"Nani?" Rukia was the first to speak

"Ichigo are you alright?" Ichigo nodded

"Ya, why?"

"Well your hunger for food is a little weird, you've never been like this before" Ichigo just shrugs and speaks up

"Does it matter?" Rukia is about to reply but gets cut off by Yuzu

"That reminds me I'm going shopping, I'll be back" Yuzu makes her way to the door and leaves, Karin just goes to the couch and watches tv

Ichigo heads upstairs with Rukia following, but not before swipping another piece of bacon. He lays down, and starts eating the bacon. Rukia sits down on his chair and looks at him.

"Ichigo...are you sure your okay?" Ichigo looked looked at her

"I'm fine" Rukia continued

"Still your acting weird, did something happen last night?" Ichigo got up after he finished eating

"Well one I'm fine, and two I found out whats been attacking the hollows" Rukia looked curious now

"You have?" Ichigo nodded and looked serious

"Its some type of animal I dont know, I couldn't tell if it was a hollow" Rukia looked confused

"Animal? What do you mean?" Ichigo closed his eyes for a second before reopening them

"Ya, it looked like a dog, I encountered it but when I got their it was eating a hollow, I tried getting a closer look, but it noticed me and attacked I was able to scare it off, but it put one hell of a fight"

"Did it injure you?" Ichigo just replied a little quickly

"Not really?" Rukia closed her eyes

"We should go see Urahara, he might know something about this" Ichigo nodded he got up and followed Rukia out the door, Ichigo looked at Karin laying on the couch

"Karin were going out we'll be back" Karin just waved it off. Ichigo and Rukia left

On their way to Uraharas, Ichigo was lost in his thoughts

_"Shes right whats up with me? My hearing suddenly improved, my sense of smell improved as well...and the food! I dont know why but when I caught the smell of meat I suddenly had a huge desire for it. And when I ate it..it...it tasted so delicious! Wait what am I talking about? S__nap out of it!_

"Ichigo!" Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by Rukia calling his name, he looked at her

"Nani?" Rukia looked ahead

"Were here, jeez what was goin on in your head?" Rukia walked ahead and went inside, Ichigo followed.

When they got in they didn't see anyone here. Ichigo called him out

"Urahara-san! Are you here?" They waited for a while, Ichigo heard a slight noise that Rukia didnt even hear, heading their way

"Finally..." Rukia looked at him confused she was about to open her mouth, but Urahara appeared. Rukia then thought for a minute

_"How did he know he was coming?"_

"Well if it isn't Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san, what can I do for you?" Ichigo spoke up

"Urahara-san I found whats been attacking the hollows" Urahara looked up

"Really now?" Ichigo nodded

"Ya, I encountered it last night" Urahara then said

"Well then, lets go to the back room" Urahara opened the door, Ichigo and Rukia went in, followed by Urahara

They all sat down, Tessai brought tea for them, Urahara spoke up

"Well Kurosaki-san can you please tell us about what you encountered" Ichigo nodded

"Well I was on my way to the hollows location their was two this time so I thought I might have a chance of finding out, when I arrived I noticed that a battle took place, when I looked around I saw blood stains it was black though, I looked around to see if I can find it, demo as I was looking I heard something coming from an alleyway, as I got closer I saw the figure of some type of animal eating something, I got a bit closer I saw that it was some dog of some sort, I also noticed that it was eating a hollow, I tried getting a closer look, but it noticed me, at first it just growled at me, but then it suddenly attacked me, I was able to defend myself against it, eventually I was able to scare it off" Urahara listened closely, before speaking

"So ka, can you give me anymore information about its appearance?" Ichigo nodded

"Ya, it was dark red, it had hollow eyes except of having yellow it had blood red, it was huge, its head looked like a jackels, it had a black collar with red gems and chains on its paws" Urahara nodded

"Can you give information about anything else?" Ichigo continued

"It was fast, strong, it has the ability to regenerate, its paws were like fire, everytime it touched me it burned me, I was able to keep its paws off of me before it caused real damage, but it continued to attack me, I only got scratches nothing big" Ichigo kept out the part of getting bit, he doesnt know why but he feels like he should keep it to himself, Urahara nodded

"Well I'll try to find some information about it, meanwhile you two should try to find it just for today" Rukia spoke up

"Why only today?" Urahara smiled

"Because the festival is starting tomorrow night, and I wont allow you two to go exhausted" Ichigo spoke up

"Its tomorrow?" Urahara nodded

"Yes, now I'll try to dig around for some info for our mysterious killer, meanwhile you two go look for it" They both nodded before standing up

"Arigato, Urahara-san" Urahara just nodded

"No problem, Kurosaki-san"

Ichigo and Rukia left Uraharas shop and started heading back to Ichigos house, but on the way, Ichigo smelt a fowel stench he turned around, with his guard up. Rukia turned around and saw him looking around

"Whats wrong?" Ichigo kept his back facing her

"Theirs a hollow" Ichigo got his soul out of his body. Rukia then looked annoyed

"What are you talking about, if their was a hollow my phone would of picked it up" Ichigo walked forward a little, Rukia just stood their looking at him as if hes crazy

"Ichigo you cant even detect reiatsu so what makes you think that-" Rukia stopped she sees Ichigo rush at her and blacked out for a minute

When she came to her senses, she realized that one minute shes yelling at Ichigo and the next she finds herself in Ichigo's arms. Everything happened so fast, when she looks at where the hollow was she sees it disappearing. Ichigo doesnt look at her but he sets her down, before Ichigo can ask her anything she speaks up

"What happened?"

_Flashback/Ichigos POV_

_'Something alerted me that stench does belong to a hollow, but where is it, were is the stench coming from' he hears Rukia yelling at her_

_"What are you talking about, if their was a hollow my phone would of picked it up" Ichigo still isnt facing her_

_'What? Then why can I pick it up I know its here'. As Ichigo was looking he heard a slight ripping sound, he immediately turns around and sees it coming right behind Rukia, he goes after her. The hollow comes out, but is immediately gets killed by Ichigo_

_'How did i do that so fast'. He remembers he has Rukia is his arms_

_'Shimata I should probably let her go'_

_Flashback_

"You were almost attacked by a hollow" Rukia still looked a little shocked

"But how did you move so fast? How did you know it was coming?" Ichigo stepped back

"I dont know, I just did, something just told me that a hollow was coming I guess instinct" Ichigo puts his hand to his head, Ichigo goes to his body, Rukia looks at him strange. Before Ichigo can go back more hollows appear, Ichigo pulls out Zangetsu again. Rukia exits her body as well and pulls out her sword.

About 4 came out, Ichigo stood beside Rukia

"You take 2 I take 2!" Rukia nodded, they both went after them.

Ichigo brought up his sword and attacked, he sliced off one its arms, but the minute Ichigo saw blood his mind went blurry. He suddenly had a such a blood thirsty lust to kill them.

The hollows saw him pause and went in for the kill,

"So your the one killing us!" Ichigo didnt seem to care what they said, but when they saw him look up his eyes were red, the hollow with an arm gone immediately got killed, the other hollow whispered

"When-when did he-" Before he can finish Ichigo came after him.

Rukia finally finished off the two hollows, she looked back at Ichigo, she saw him standing there doing nothing, his back was to her so she couldnt see what his face was like, or the red that was still in his eyes

"So hes done" Rukia made her way to Ichigo

"Ichigo!" Ichigo stayed silent for a minute, Rukia was confused

"Can't he hear me?" She called out his name again

"Ichigo!" At that time he snapped out of it, he looked around a little shocked

"What happened?"

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around and saw Rukia coming his way, Ichigo was still deep in his thoughts about what happened to notice this time a rip opening behind him

"Ichigo! Look out!" Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and moved out of the way, he felt the clothing on his shoulder rip off, Rukia brought up her hands

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" She aimed it at the hollow, the hollow barely had time to react before getting shot in the head by her kido

"You okay?" Ichigo nodded he made his way to his body, Rukia saw the his robe shredded

"What about you?" Ichigo turned his head

"What do you mean?" She pointed at his shoulder, he looked at it

"Oh, well it didnt hit me just ripped part of the clothing, so I was lucky" He saw Rukia turn around and head towards chappy, Ichigo got to his body but before he got back in, he remembered about the bite mark. He looked at his shoulder, he didnt see anything their no scar, nothing,

"Maybe the injuries dont last that long" He mumbled, he knew that was the dumbest suggestion but whatever he seems fine, so no need to worry about anything. Right when he was getting in. A small black mark started showing on his shoulder. He got back in his body and walked to Rukia who was waiting for him.

Rukia spoke up

"This is strange, 6 hollows came out, it usually only happens if theirs a huge source of reiatsu" Ichigo just shrugged it off by saying

"Maybe its me, you guys are always telling me 'your reiatsu is always leaking'" Rukia just shook her head

"No I dont think thats the case, they seemed like they were after something, if it wasnt reiatsu it must of been something else" Ichigo shrugged

"Well we have time to look around and we have tomorrow to look to, we should search around and if were lucky we might run into that dog or watever it is" Rukia nodded, they both started heading back to Ichigos house. On the way their they were both silent, Rukia was in deep thought though.

_"Whats going on, hollows dont just show up like that. Too many weird things going on, first that dog Ichigo tells us about 2nd Ichigo acting weird, and 3rd the hollows just appearing like that"_

When they got to their house they went up to Ichigos room they were gonna leave their bodies so they can do some searching. Kon showed up from the drawers

"Nee-san your back!" He made a jump towards her, Rukia was about to slam him towards the ground, but got surprised when Ichigo did it instead

"Leave her alone Kon!" he picked him up and through him outside of his door

"Ichigo! Your sisters might see him!" Ichigo scratched the back of his head

"My sisters arent even back yet, Yuzu is still out and Karin left to who knows where" Rukia looked at him confused

"How do you know Karins gone?" Ichigo just shrugged

"I just do" Truth be told he didnt pick up her scent and didnt feel her presence, he didnt want to tell Rukia because 1. Shes going to think hes weird 2. He finds it weird himself and 3. She will start asking questions again like this morning. He exited his body so did Rukia, Ichigo put his body on his bed and but his covers over it so it looks like hes sleeping

Rukia just puts hers in the closet, Ichigo jumps out of the window followed by Rukia. They both landed on the ground Ichigo turned around to face her

"So what do we do now?"

"I guess just look around and hopefully it shows up" Rukia nodded

2 hrs later

Ichigo and Rukia were still searching nothing has showed up so far. As they were jumping on roofs, a smell caught Ichigos attention he stopped and looked down at one of the buidlings. He saw someone grilling some chicken teriyaki. Rukia finally noticed that Ichigo wasnt following her anymore when she turned around she saw his back turned to her and him leaning over a building. Rukia looked at him weird, she walked back to him.

"Ichigo..." He didnt answer she went to the side of him to see his face and to see what he was staring at.

She saw him drooling and looking at a guy cooking teriyaki. She waved her hand in front of his face, it didnt work so she snapped her fingers

It got his attention, he looked at her

"Nani?" Rukia got irritated

"What do you mean what? You were just drooling and staring at the food like your starving". Ichigo put a hand to his stomache

"Well actually I'm pretty hungry" His stomache growled and he slightly blushed

"How are you hungry? You just ate a while ago, you pretty much chugged down your food like an animal!" Ichigo scowled

"So what I get hungry, its been like 2 hours how am I not hungry" Rukia smacks him in the head

"What are you an animal?" Ichigo grabs his head he feels anger inside him gather up and growls at her like an animal, he covers his mouth, Rukia gets more pissed

"Dont growl at me!" Ichigo just ignores her and starts to think

_"What was that? All of a sudden I feel anger inside me and then I just growl" _Rukia snaps him out his thoughts

"Seriously whats wrong with you?" She doesnt say out of concern shes says out of annoyance. Ichigo gets up and starts to walk away

"Where are you going?" Ichigo stops and turns around

"To continue searching. I dont really wanna hear your whining" Rukia just took a decided to take a deep breath to calm down. She went after Ichigo. Ichigo jumped down to the sidewalk, Rukia followed they were walking on the sidewalk they didnt need to worry about the people since they couldnt see them. While they were walking their was a dog tied outside a store. Rukia was in front of Ichigo, Rukia passed by the dog and dog just barked and wagged his tail happily Rukia smiled and petted him **(people say that animals can see spirits so ya) **but when Ichigo passed by the dog got frightened, it started to whine. Ichigo looked at it

"Why is he so scared?" Rukia turned around and smirked

"Maybe its because of your face or maybe your hair it does scare people" Ichigo just glared at her

"Shutup" Ichigo walked away from the dog.

As they were walking every animal they passed by they either barked at Ichigo or got scared. Ichigo just got annoyed because everytime it happens Rukia just makes fun of him.

As they were walking a dog approached Ichigo and started barking at him. Ichigo used shunpo to get out of the area, Rukia followed

"Seriously whats with all these animals this has never happened before" Ichigo just sighs

"I guess we should go back its getting pretty late" Rukia nods

"Ya, it doesnt look like anythin is gonna show up" Ichigo starts headin back, Rukia follows

"I think its cause you wasted are time" Ichigo looks back at her

"How is it my fault?" Rukia smacks him on the head

"Because you were drooling over food and kept wasting your time with those animals" She walked ahead, Ichigo didnt respond though he felt rage build up inside of him for some unexplained reason, he had the urge to just attack her

He approached her from behind, but before he even grabbed her, he snapped out of it

He just whispered to himself

"Whats going on with me? I'd never hurt her" Rukia looked back at him

"Come on Ichigo! The festival is tomorrow!" Ichigo looked at her he stayed silent, he thought that he should just think about this later, right now he has to keep his cool, since he's afraid something might happen if he lets his anger get the better of him.

* * *

**I know ichigos a little out of character around the beginning hes suppose to be since he was bit he will act strange and out of character at times. The 4th Movie will be updated this month maybe next week or the week after that. This was 3,768**


	4. Chapter 4 The First Full Moon

**A/N: Well here it is the 4th chapter of Under the Moonlight, theirs a link on my page of the wolf. And i hope you guys had a chance to look at my Bleach: Hell Chapter plot that i found. I wanted to update this cause their was a full moon last night, and it looked so pretty. I wanted to update this yesterday but i didnt have time I finished this yesterday, and it was already late, so ya i prefer to update around the afternoon.**

**Please review**

**Ok so this is how it goes. N-normal, F-Full Moon, the letter after that is the 2nd week,**

**Sun: N, F **

**Mon: F, N**

**Tues: N, F**

**Wed: F, N**

**Thur: N, F**

**Fri: F, N**

**Sat: N, F**

The First Full Moon

While they were walking home. Ichigo was thinking

_"Whats going on with me? First this morning, then that weird feeling while i was fighting, then those animals, and last that anger that just piled up inside of me. I-I-I wanted to attack Rukia! For Gods Sake! Does all this have to do with that wolf? Or that bite mark. Should I tell Rukia or Urahara-san" _

He looked up at Rukia that was ahead of him.

"R-Rukia..." Rukia stopped and turned to look at him

"Nani?" Ichigo opened his mouth to say something

"I..." Ichigo stopped himself, Rukia raised an eyebrow

"Whats wrong?" Ichigo opened his mouth again but then looked down

"Nevermind, its nothing important" Rukia didnt look convinced

"What is it?" Ichigo scratched behind his head

"Its nothing really, I forgot what I was gonna say". Rukia was about to protest, but she got cut off

"Rukia, please its nothing" He still avoided eye contact with her. Rukia sighed and continued to walk,

Ichigo sighed

_"I can't tell her, the festival is tomorrow and she deserves a break, I can't have her or anyone worry about me they all need this" W_hen Ichigo put his hand down, he noticed something about his hand

His nails looked a bit longer, he lifted his other hand, and saw the same thing. He shook his head

"No, its just my imagination" He saw Rukia walking farther and farther so he ran to catch up with her.

It was about 5:30, they searched more because Rukia decided to look a bit more, but half the time they were searchin Ichigo looked like his mind was else where. She wanted to ask whats wrong, but decided against it, she figured he'll tell her when shes later, but still she couldnt help but glance at him when she can.

The only time he actually paid attention was when a hollow showed up he just immediately went for the kill.

When they got home, Ichigo stopped at the door, Rukia walking behind him, he sniffed for a minute and picked up a scent that he can recognize anywhere.

He just knew his father was behind the door, so he decided to get into his room through his window. Rukia saw him go through his window

"What are you doing?" Ichigo turned his head to look at him a frown on his face

"I don't feel like being attacked by my dad right now" Ichigo got in his room, before he got back to his body, he went up to his door and locked it. Then he went up to his body and got back in. When he stood up, he heard feet coming towards his window, he picked up a sweet scent, and knew who it belonged too, which was Rukia. Without even looking he greeted her.

"What took you so long?" Rukia looked at him confused

"How did you hear me?" Ichigo just shrugged

"I just did" Rukia got back in her body and sat down on his bed while he sat on his chair.

Ichigo was the first to speak up

"So the festival thing is tomorrow" Rukia nodded

"Are you excited?" Ichigo just shrugged

"Not really, I dont really wanna go" Rukia just looked at him

"How are you not excited?"

"I dont like things like this" Rukia just spat. Ichigo turned towards his desk

"Well I'm gonna finish the homework we were assigned" Rukia just grabbed her manga and began to read.

While Ichigo was working something caught his his nose, he sniffed around and smelled that dinner was ready. Just a second after that they heard Yuzu yell out

"Dinner is ready!" Before Rukia can say anything to Ichigo she saw him run out the door.

Rukia looked confused

"Seriously what is with him?" She got downstairs and saw Ichigo waiting at his seat for the food, by the look on his face, you can tell hes getting impatient.

Rukia sat down next to and was just staring at him.

When Yuzu put down the food, Ichigo immediately dug in

After he was done, he wiped his mouth, and felt people looking at him. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him

"Nani?" Isshin put on a grin and opened his mouth to say something, but before he even did, Ichigo punched him in the face, he fell in his chair, Yuzu like always went to his side.

"I dont feel like hearing it right now" He scooted out of his chair and headed upstairs

"Coming Rukia" Rukia got out of her chair

"Excuse me" She went after Ichigo, when she got to his room, she saw him getting clothes

"What is up with you? You've been acting strange!" Ichigo turned away from her and started heading towards the door

"Nothing is wrong! Now I'm gonna take a shower" Rukia watched Ichigo leave and close his door, the minute the door closed, she started to look around to try to see if their are any clues to see whats wrong with him. She checked his desk, she checked his closet underneath it anyway, she then checked around his bed.

When she checked the other side of the bed when she looked underneath it, she found a piece of cloth covered in blood. The blood was dry. It looked about a day old. She concentrated and picked up Ichigos reiatsu.

"Did this happen when Ichigo was attacked. Wait he said that he only got scratches, theirs no way scratches can cause this much blood, but if Ichigos reiatsu is on this, then he didnt get just scratches"

"What isnt he telling me?" She decided to try to get it out of him, the minute he got out of the shower. She sat on his bed and waited for him to finish.

After waiting a minute she heard the shower stop, she wait another 3 minutes, he finally came in dressed, with a towel in his hand, dryin his hair.

When he looked up he saw Rukia with a serious face. He raised an eyebrow

"Whats wrong Rukia?" Rukias expression didnt change

"Ichigo...is their something your not telling me?" Ichigo scowled and turned his head the other way

"Where did that come from?" Her expression didnt change

"When you told us about the creature thats been attacking the hollows, did you leave something out?" Ichigo still didnt look at her

"No, I did not leave anything out?" Rukias expression changed to a worried one

"Are you sure you didnt just get scratches?" Ichigo just frowned he felt a little anger build up inside of him he looked at her

"I think I would know what kind of injuries I got"

"Ichi-" She was cut off

"Look Rukia, I'm fine. Stop worryin about me, righ now you should just get rest, the festival is tomorrow" Rukia sighed, Ichigo put his towel behind his chair, he sat down and finished his work. Rukia looked at the time it said

6:30

She got lost in her thoughts, while Ichigo was lost in his own

_"I gotta keep my cool, you dont want to get angry and hurt her!...Though I wouldnt mind ripping off her clothes and just kis-MATTE (A/N: I went on google translator and thats how it was spelled) what am i thinking? Since when have i ever had thoughts like that!" _

Ichigo just shook his head, Ichigo looked at Rukia from the corner of his eye

_"Then again those thoughts arent so bad, I- Stop it! You would never do anything like that!" _Ichigo sighed

_"I need to sleep, come to think of it sleepin seems like a very good thing to do right now" _Ichigo heard the closet door open, he turned his head to see Rukia going in

"You going to sleep?" Rukia turned her head to look at him

"Yeah, all the searching got me tired" Without anymore said she went in and closed the door, Ichigo scratched his head and got up and went to his bed. He pulled back the sheets and laid down, for some reason he found his bed really comfortable and just felt like curling into a ball, but decided against it.

Sleeping seemed so pleasant right now but his dreams werent so pleasant it was one of his most nightmares, well not as much as when he dreams of his mothers death cause he knows nothing can beat that. But this was still one hell of a nightmare

_Nightmare_

_Somebody was running for their life, they were running from some beast_

_The beast had such a lust to see this person scream to see the blood gush out, to taste it, he finally caught the person, he raised a hand swung it, the person was dead the minute his hand touched the person, he growled, _

_He still wasnt satisfied with this kill, he wanted more, it saw a small village up ahead it ran towards the village the minute he got their, he killed every person he saw_

_While it continued its rampage someone came from behind and yelled_

_"Stop it!" He turned around and saw petie woman standing their, her hair was black, her eyes were like blue mixed with purple_

_Without anymore said he went after her, he felt some lust inside him to have her, she turned around and started to run away, it just made him more excited_

_She was terrified, she finally stopped and hid behind a large tree, but before she can breathe out a sigh of relief, she saw its blood red eyes in front of her_

_He opened his mouth and attacked_

_The night was filled with a scream. _

_The said-being lifted his head and howled at the moon that was high above the sky._

_Ichigo awoke with a gasp, he looked around his room it was just black. He put a hand to his head he was sweating like crazy, he had such a weird dream, he was pretty much the beast. When he turned his head to the closet, what he saw was pure horror_

_He saw himself holding a bloody Rukia, except his eyes were red, blood was drippin from his mouth. He saw 'Ichigo' look at him, he spoke_

_"You did this" And right before his eyes he saw himself turn into some wolf like creature, Ichigo couldnt stop what happened next infact he could move, he saw the wolf like creature open his jaws, it brought his head down on Rukias neck. All Ichigo could do was scream_

_"RUKIA!" _

_Nightmare_

Ichigo immediately woke up, sitting right up, he kept breathing panting, like he couldnt breathe at all. Ichigo clutched his right shoulder were he got bit, for some reason it hurt. When it calmed down he remembered about his dream so he looked to at the closet again he didnt see anything. He put a hand to his heart that beating like crazy, he tried calming down

"It was just a dream...just a dream..." He laid back down, he didnt think he should go back to sleep in fear that he will have that dream again

He closed his eyes and hoped that the dream wont come back

Next Day: Monday: Festival Day

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, he felt so comfortable in his bed, he was also a little happy the dream didnt come back, he finds the nightmare strange, hes never had anything like that. He looks at his clock. its 10:30 a.m

_"Todays the festival"_

He stretches his arms, he doesnt know why, but when he does stretches he feels so good, he wasnt going to stretch his legs too, because how he's thinkin of stretching, creeped him out, he hears the closet door open

He sees Rukia come out, except she has a worried expression

"Whats wrong Rukia?" Rukia looks at him

"Are you alright Ichigo? I heard you struggling in your sleep" Ichigo kept silent for a minute before answerin

"It was nothing just a bad dream" Rukia was about to say something but Ichigo cut off

"Todays the festival right?" He wanted to change the subject quick before Rukia pesters him, Rukia nods

"Yeah, Im goin to Soul Society minute before the festival"

"Why?"

"To get ready for the festival" Ichigo nodded

"I'll go around 9" Rukia looked at him curious and confused

"Why 9? It starts at 8" Ichigo shrugs

"Dunno"

Soul Society

Everyone is going crazy preparing the Seireitei for the festival, Especially the Shinigami Womens association

Nanao is ordering everyone. She points her finger every decoration telling other where to put what.

Matsumoto is tryin to sneek some sake

Yachiru and Nemu are in the 12th divison preparing the fireworks, lights, etc. For the fireworks they have a machine that can make the fireworks into any shape. While nemu works on it, Yachiru has plans of her own

The others are helpin others with the preparations

The captains just watch as everyone gets ready

Ukitake and Kyoraku walk around, Ukitake has a smile on his face

"Everyone seems to be tryin their best" Kyoraku smiles as well

"Well its not like this isnt a happy day for them, this is also a perfect break for everyone even after the war was over we still had to do work, so this is a good break" Ukitake nodded

"I wonder if Ichigo-kun is coming, this would be a great break for him as well, seeing how hes the one who took down Aizen" Kyoraku just replied

"He probably will, if Rukia-chan is with him right now, he will" Ukitake nodded, they continued walking through the Seireitei

Human World

Throughout the day Ichigo and Rukia were just chillin, hollows barely showed only like 2. The whole day Ichigo still acted weird, Rukia still kept her suspicions.

Ichigo got use to his unusual new abilities, he really didnt mind, but he can tell Rukia is still watchin him like a hawk. It was 6:30

Rukia decided to leave to get ready, she turned to Ichigo

"Ichigo I'll be on my way" Ichigo didnt look at her but replied

"Gotcha, I'll meet you there later" Rukia nodded and went out the window.

Ichigo looks at the clock its 6:40, he yawns

"Might as well take a little nap" He lays down and goes to sleep

Soul Society

Its about 8 o'clock, everyone is already partying, Nemu and Yachiru prepare some of the fireworks, Yachiro then yells out happily

"Fire!" Little balls of fire, go up into the sky, it stays silent for a minute before beautiful lights blow up in the sky. Everyone starts cheering, Yachiru holds up her hand which has a remote with a red bottom. More fireworks fire

The fireworks blow and their chaped like candy and Kenpachi. You can hear the 11th division cheering

Rukia walks around the streets of Seireitei shes wearing a purple kimono **(A/N: Just think of it as the kimono from ep 303) **

Shes happy that everyone is getting a break, she wishes for Ichigo to show up already, she knows he said that he will come around 9, but she cant help but feel that something is going to happen to him

Human World 9:00

As Ichigo is sleeping.

The wolf that attacked Ichigo is sitting on top of a hill, he watches the city, he suddenly spoke

"Time to bring our new friend into this world" He looks at the moon which is slowly rising, he begins to howl

Ichigo is still sound asleep, but his eyes open revealing red eyes replacing his normal brown eyes, he stands up and exits his body, he exits his house and heads towards the howling, when he arrives he's in front of the wolf,

The moon finally reaches the sky, he looks at Ichigo

"Welcome to our world, Kurosaki Ichigo"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. This was 3,153**


	5. Chapter 5 Oowww My Head Hurts

**A/N: I'm pretty sure all of you have heard of the Tsunami and the earthquake that happened in Japan. I wanted to update this one because it was the closes to being finished. I feel sad for Japan, that must of been terrifiyin for them. I hope Japan recovers, I'm sorry for anyone ****that lost a loved one. Anyways im sorry once again for Japan and for anybody that lost someone dearly. I guess you can say this chapter is dedicated to them. I know it would of been better to update the 4th movie, but like i said this one was closer to being finished. And also because of the full moon on friday and saturday, would of updated saturday but i slept in, and it was already a little too late. i like to update around the afternoon**

**A/N: This is how i usualy go. Sunday-No updates, past 4:30, no update, do it tomorrow. Updates-10-4 pm**

**For some reason while I was tryin to upload this it wouldnt let me, it kept sayin something about an error. I wanted to desperately update on monday but like i said it wouldnt let me. I dont know why. But somebody found a way to update. And the moon looked awesome on monday night, it wasnt a full moon, but it was huge and bright**

**If anybody has the same problem as me go on Azakajam profile he found the way**

**Let me know if their is any mistakes. Please!**

**Please Review!**

Owww My Head Hurts

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, he lifts his head and yawns, he stretches his arms, but what he doesnt realize is that he's stretchin like a dog, arms in front, with him pullin his back up**(A/N: Honestly cant imagine that). **He lays back down with his arms under his head, he buries his head in his arms. Ichigo doesnt even realize but he feels so comfy.

"Man! When have I felt to nice and comfortable" He opens his eyes and gets up, but when he gets up his head hurt

"Ow! Why does my head hurt?" He looks at his surrounding, but what catches his eyes is his mattress and his blanket that is underneath him. Its all torn up, theirs rips and some of the fluff was sticking out. The blanket was torn up as well.

"What the?" He looks around his room he sees his chair thrown on the ground, their is also some scratch marks on the floor. While he looks around he finally notices that hes sleeping on the end of his bed. He also sees he's laying on his side in a balled up position. He sits up and scratches behind his head

"What happened? What time is it?" He looks at his clock and sees that its 11:00

"Crap! The festival! I must of overslept" When Ichigo looks down he sees his body on the floor. His eyes widen he looks at himself, he sees that he's in his shinigami uniform or what use to be his uniform.

His whole shihakusho was gone, the upper part was gone, the only part that was still their was the bottom part well some of it anyways. It was torn up as well, it was torn up to his knees. But thats not trully shocked him, he had blood on him, on his arms, chest and legs, he looked at his bed again it had blood stains on the blanket and mattress. He quickly ran to the bathroom, he closed the door behind he looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes widened in horror. Blood was also on his face, sure it was dry but he can see blood coming from his mouth, it didnt look like he bleeding from their it just looked like it was dripping from something he ate

He quickly grabbed a towel and rinsed it in the sink, he started washing all the blood away, he scrubbed it over his face to get it off, he washed his shoulders and chest, but as he removed the dried blood, he saw a small black mark on his shoulder, It was two squiggly lines, **(A/N: I will have a link of the mark when later on in the story when more of it start to show, and I will also say how it formed)**he tries to scrub it off but it wont come off

"What the hell?" He tried harder but nothing changed it didnt fade. He goes back to his room, and gets back in his body, he proceeds to take a shower so he doesnt smell like blood, he would take a shower now in his soul form, but he doesnt know if anybody is home and if someone is, he doesnt want to take a shower while his body is still in his room, they would think theirs a robber in the house or something. He goes back in his body and sees the mark is still there, he goes back to bathroom and takes a shower

While he's in the shower he tries to remove the strange marking, but it wouldnt budge. He got out of the shower and put on a pair of shorts, he didnt put on a shirt yet, he tried again to remove it but it wouldnt budge, he tried scratching it off, but nothin he just left it red from scratching, he put his arms on both sides of the sink and looked down

"Did i get a tattoo or something? What happened? I dont remember anything, I just remember falling asleep" Ichigo looks at himself in the mirror again. He looks at his mark through the mirror

"What is that?" While he speaked Ichigo noticed something weird through the mirror, he opened his mouth again and looked at his teeth, all four of his canine teeth were longer and sharper, his top ones were sharper and longer, his bottom was sharper but not as long as his top, they were still small but slightly longer. He pokes at his teeth, but he starts to see them disappear

"What happened to my teeth?" He feels Rukia reiatsu appear suddenly, he quickly puts on a shirt cause 1. He doesnt want to walk around with his chest bare. 2. Doesnt want Rukia to know about the weird black marking.

He feels Rukias reiatsu get closer he hurries into his room and cleans up the mess quickly he throws the torn up blanket in the trash, he grabs another one from the closet and puts it over the bed to cover the blood stains on the mattress, he puts his chair back up, he looks around to see if their is anything else he needs to hide, he notices claw marks on the wall, he moves a drawer to cover it, lucky enough it was tall enough to cover it. He puts his chair on top of the claw marks on the floor. Even though Ichigo has no idea how those marks happened or the blood he prefers to hide it. Their was also things on the floor scattered, he picked them up and put them back on his desk

He feels her reiatsu get closer, he looks around one last time to see if theirs anything he's missing. He then remembers the bathroom, he rushes to the bathroom and grabs the blood stained clothes and hides it in a cabinet. He knows he doesnt have time to throw it away since shes already so close. He wipes the the sink since it had a couple stains. He feels Rukia outside his window, he slowly walks to his room, ever since he felt it, he can tell she was angry.

He puts his hand on the door, he opens it and sees Rukia in her usual shinigami uniform standing in the middle of her room. Her eyes were closed but she has frustration showing on her face. He gulps, he scatches behind his head

"Yo, Rukia, what are you doing here?" She opens her eyes and glares at her, she opens her mouth

"WHY DIDNT YOU SHOW UP! WHERE WERE YOU!" Ichigo flinches he starts to try to think of an explanation. He couldnt tell her cause he doesnt even know himself

"I fell asleep" A throbbing vein appeared on her head

"You mean to tell me you left me their cause you fell...ASLEEP!" Ichigo gulped

"Ya I-" Before Ichigo could say anything else Rukia smacked him on the head and then punched him in the stomach, Ichigo clutches his stomach in pain, he looks up at her and glares at her in anger, he starts growling at her. Rukia smacks him again, Ichigo covers his mouth with his hand

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo just looks at her with a stupid expression, his hand still covering his mouth, she just yells at him again

"And get your hand away from your mouth!" He removes his hand, but has an expression showing that he's thinking, but Rukia doesnt notice because after she yelled she looked away, Rukia takes a deep breath and calms down, she sits on his bed, she notices the different blanket

"Why do you have a different blanket" Ichigo snaps out of his thoughts and panics and just says the first thing that comes to mind

"Yuzu is cleaning them" Rukia lifts an eyebrow and just shruggs showing she bought it. Ichigo sits in his chair, he tries not to move it from his position.

"So where were you really?" Ichigo looks the other way

"I told you, I slept in" Rukia protests

"Why did you go to sleep?" Ichigo shrugs

"I was tired" Rukia just kicked Ichigo back, causing him to fall back with the chair. While Rukia is glaring down at him she notices the claw marks on the floor

"What happened to your floor?" Ichigo panics again, and tries to think

"It was probably from the chair" Rukia didnt look convinced

"I dont think so, they look too big for the chair to do it, and it looks like it was done by an animal, the same goes for your window when I came in your window has scratch marks all over it" Ichigo looked at his window and it was true his window had a crack and scratch marks on it. He wondered how he even missed that.

"My dad did it" Rukia seemed to buy, but she still didnt buy the marks on the floor

"What about the marks, I dont think your dad did that, you may treat him as an animal but he doesnt make claw marks that look like they are of one. Ichigo started gettin a little irritated, since she wont drop it

"How would it be an animal? If their was an animal in here I dont see anymore damage" Rukia looked around and saw that he was right

"Fine, it was the chair" Ichigo let out a breath he was holding in when she wasnt looking.

Rukia looked back at Ichigo

"I have some news about the hollows" Ichigo got his chair back up and sat down, he used the back rest and as an arm rest.

"So whats going on?" Rukia sat on his bed with his arms crossed

"Well, even though were having a party, doesnt mean we wont keep track of the hollows, since the 12th division captain doesnt go to parties, he still has most of his workers on the monitors for hollows, yes hollows have increased but at the same time they are decreasing" Ichigo looked confused

"What do you mean?" Rukia closed her eyes and reopened them, Ichigo could tell she was serious

"More hollows keep reappearing than usual, but everytime they do something takes them out immediately, even when their is only 2, they immediately disappear" Ichigo then asked

"But, we've already figured it out what it could be so whats the problem?" Rukia closed her eyes again

"Last night, the increase of hollows went up, but they all immediately disappeared minutes after they arrived" Ichigo narrowed his eyes

"What do you mean?" He asked for the second time

"Something else was helpin our little friend kill all the hollows, our sensors picked have picked up our little animal friend before, but last night it picked up another strong energy" Ichigo sighed

"So we know now, that our little animal friend is probably the cause of the decrease of hollows" Rukia nodded, they both sat in silence until Ichigo spoke up

"So what do you do now?" Rukia thought for a minute

"Well the festival isnt till tomorrow night again, so we should just spend our time to try to find our killer" Ichigo then thought of something

"Why are we stressing about this anyways, isnt it good that the hollows arent appearing as much" Rukia shook her head

"Yes, that is good, but since were not sure whats killing them we dont know if its a threat to soul society or to humans. Plus since it seems thats killing hollows satisfies it we dont know for how long they will. It wont be long till it starts to attack humans. We dont even know if it already has, so we cant slack off" Ichigo scratched his head

"Alright, alright" Rukias phone beeped, Rukia quickly opened her phone

"Two hollows close by" She closed it

"Lets hurry, before it disappears" Ichigo nodded, he grabbed his badge and pressed it to his chest. He looked at himself, he was happy he had his clothes back. Rukia opened the window and jumped out, Ichigo quickly followed.

As he was following he couldnt help but think that since Ichigo was in his shinigami form where was Zangetsu, he didnt see him anywhere even though Zangetsu is huge he didnt see him anywhere in his room.

Ichigo and Rukia hopped roof to roof. While they were heading towards the hollows Rukia kept staring at her phone, watchin it incase the hollows disappear. Ichigo kept thinking about what might of happened last night.

_"Why was my mattress stained with blood? Why was it torn? Why was my blanket torn? How did my floor and window get claw marks? Why was I in my shinigami clothes? Why were they torn? What is with the weird mark on my arm? Why was I covered in blood? Why cant I remember? Why do I have so many questions? More important. What the hell is happening to me?_"

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts by Rukia.

"Ichigo! Quit dazing off! Were here!" They both halted to a stop. Both hollows were destroyin the forest, on the outskirts of the city**(A/N: I have seen a forest before in an episode or chapter dont know which one i just know ive seen one)** but they looked like they were searching for something. One of them looked like a lizard standin on two legs the other looked like a pray mantis. While they got closer they heard them yelling

"Where is it! Where is it!" They kept searching for something while destroying trees. Ichigo and Rukia watch them, Ichigo is the first to ask

"What do you think their looking for?" Rukia shook her head

"Dont know, but I think we should stop them before any more trouble happens" Ichigo nods, he pulls out Zangetsu. He doesnt know why but he starts feeling cocky, he immediately charges at them ignoring Rukias yells telling him to wait. Both hollows look up, the bug-like hollow fires a cero out of his mouth. Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tensho both attacks collide causing an explosion. When the skies clear, Ichigo is no where in sight.

"Yo" Both hollows turn around to see Ichigo standing their with a grin on their face. The bug-like hollow fires a bala, Ichigo uses shunpo to get out of the way, he reappears behind the lizard-like hollow.

"Come on you can do better than that" The hollow throws a punch at him, but Ichigo simply catches it with his hand

"Impossible!" Ichigo continues to hold on to his hand, his grin gets wider his eyes flash yellow, before he lifts Zangetsu and chops off his hand. The hollow falls back in pain

"My hand! My hand! You bastard you cut off my hand!" Ichigo simply stands their his grin still in place, his grin is almost the same as his hollows. He doesnt know why but he doesnt care, but he enjoys messing...no toying with them. He loves seeing them in pain, the blood that gushes out, he loves it. He charges at the bug-like hollow, the hollow lifts his arm in an attempt to swat him away. But Ichigo was too quick for him. A slash appears on the hollows shoulder, but it wasnt deep enough to kill him.

Rukia watches the whole scene, she can tell Ichigo is just messing with them, but why he has never done that before, he's never gotten cocky like that, he does get cocky but not like that. While she is watchin she doesnt notice the garganta opening behind her.

As Ichigo keeps this up, he starts feeling aggressiveness inside. Before he continues he hears Rukias voice

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" Ichigo looks up and sees Rukia fighting two more hollows, he starts feeling his rage get stronger, he also begins to feel the need to protect her, he knows he's always feels that way but this time it was different. Before Ichigo can proceed to save her, his instincts act up he uses shunpo to dodge an incoming cero. He sees the hollow that lost his arm getting up, he starts getting even more furious when they intervened. Ichigo clutches Zangetsu. Before the hollow even had time to react his chest got sliced. The hollow disintegrated, Ichigo looked at the other hollow who cowarded in fear, Ichigo slowly approached him.

But he stopped when he felt some weird energy near him, it felt familiar to him but at the same time it felt foreign to him. But the feeling of familiar was stronger, the energy felt welcoming to him, like it was a part of him. He started looking around when he looked towards the city he saw the figure of some wolf figure sitting down in an alley, watchin him. Ichigo felt a little hostile to him, he was gonna get closer to get a good look at him, but before he can take a step forward. Another cero was fired at him, he quickly dodged it, Ichigo looked back at the alley only to see the weird wolf gone. Ichigo hears another scream come from Rukia, Ichigo quickly tries to get to her but the bug-like hollow he was fightin blocked his way by using a cero. Ichigos arm does get partially hit though. Ichigo looks at his arm and sees it bleeding and burnt. Ichigo turns around to face the hollow, the hollow sees his eyes glowing yellow and his eyes burning with rage.

Rukia continued to fend off the two hollows, she was panting, she doesnt know but these hollows look angry. One of them charges at her. She blocks its attack but doesnt notice the second one coming at her, before she has time to attack she gets punched. She flies straight to the ground, she cant regain her footing.

While Rukia was fighting, Ichigo glared at the hollow as it disinegrated, anger showed in his eyes. He was brought out of his rage when he heard Rukia yell. He turned around to see Rukia being punched and heading straight for the ground, his anger quickly came back.

Rukia didnt think she will make the fall, but a sudden orange blurr crosses her vision, before she knows it shes safely in Ichigos arm. She feels her feet touch the ground, she looks up and sees Ichigo, she feels him setting her down. Ichigo looks at the hollows, rage clearly shown in his eyes. Both of the hollows back away, they try to get away by opening a Garganta but before they can get in Ichigo appears behind them, before they can react he strikes them down. Rukia watches as Ichigo brings them down, she doesnt know why he's so worked up, he's never been that way before. Ichigo keeps his back to her, he was panting heavily, his body still shook in anger.

He tried calmin down, telling himself its over Rukia is safe. He hears Rukia call him

"Ichigo..." He turned around, he sees Rukia have a worried expression, his eyes soften. Rukia continues

"Are you alright?" Ichigo smiled

"Ya, your not hurt are you?" Rukia shook her head, Ichigo smiled happily

"Good" Rukia blushed

_"Since when has he worried so much, he's never acted like this before" _Rukia hears her phone ringing, she pulls out and opens it

"Hello?"

"Kuchiki-san"

"Urahara, what is it?"

"Will you and Kurosaki-san please come by my shop, I have found more info about the creature Kurosaki-san encountered"

"Alright, we'll be right there" She closes her phone, she looks back at Ichigo who is still staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" Ichigo shakes his head

"Nothing" Rukia looks away

"Urahara wants us to meet him right now" Ichigo nodded and started heading towards Uraharas shop with Rukia followin closely behind. He then remembered that his arm was injured, and surprised that Rukia didnt say anything, but when he looked at his right arm, he saw it completely healed. Ichigos eyes widened. He rememberd after killing the bug-like hollow he did feel a weird sensation on his arm but chose to ignore it.

Urahara's Shop

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting down at Uraharas, Ururu brought some drinks. Ichigo gulped down the whole thing, he looked at Urahara

"Urahara-san, so what do you need to tell us?" Urahara took a quick sip of his drink

"Well, I sent Yoruichi-san to Soul Society, she didnt come back with anything, so I searched through the Archives" Rukia looked at him

"Well?"

"I found something, but before I say what it said, while reading it the particular subject was also something that was already in Human books" Ichigo and Rukia leaned forward, Urahara looked at Ichigo

"Kurosaki-san I'm sure your already familiar with the term 'Werewolves'" Ichigo looked surprised

"Yeah"

"Well, in human knowledge, werewolves are just myths, but their not" Rukia and Ichigo both looked shocked

"Soul Society has fought them before, but according to the records their has been times were the wereowolf is different" Rukia spoke up

"What do you mean?"

"The records say their has been times were the werewolf has had hollow reiatsu before" Ichigo spoke up

"How?"

"Well werewolves do change back to human when the sun rises, my guess is the human even though the human dies, he can still transform. And from their, my guess is when some humans are dead and are about to turn into a hollow, some of them at the same time turn into their werewolf form" Ichigo and Rukia sat in silence

"So what exactly is the difference here?"

"Well not much, but since it is part hollow it can kill hollows as well, which explains the decrease of hollows, and being part hollow it is smarter" He paused

"Werewolves of what i read are just animals killing on instinct and do nothin but destroy, but these are smarter with their mind being with a hollows"

They both gasped in shock. Rukia narrowed her eyes

"Is their anything else we should know, what we shouldnt and what we should" Urahara nodded.

"They have high speed regenration, speed that no shinigami can follow, they are stronger from normal werewolves, they can fire a cero. Their agility is inhanced. You should probably avoid clsoe combat, but...thats not the thing you should be more concerned about..." Ichigo and Rukia can tell he was serious.

"The one thing you should avoid is...getting bit" Ichigo was the only who looked shocked and asks worridly

"What happens if you get bit"

"According to the files it, says thats if you get bit, you turn into one of them, so you need be careful, scratches dont matter only bites, its pretty much the same thing as the books here in the human world say, if you wish, to do your own research, you can go to the library" Ichigo then remembers what happened 2 days ago

_Flashback_

_...so he took the chance anyways, the beast was about to give one final push, but when he did Ichigo moved his body to the left, but when he did he felt enormous pain on his shoulder, Ichigo screamed in pain, instead of getting his neck he got his shoulder, the beast wouldn't let go though it just continued to put more pressure..._

_Flashback_

Ichigo panics a little inside and asks

"When you get bit what exactly happens?" Urahara crosses his arms

"It doesnt exactly say, well this is what happens to humans, it doesnt really say what happens if it bites a shinigami, all its says is that you'll change into one under a moonlight, when the moon reaches the sky, but when the sun is out your gonna revert back, but even though your human you may have some of the characteristics of it"

Ichigo snaps at him "What do you mean?" Urahara and Rukia look at him a little shocked he suddenly snapped. Ichigo looks away

"Sorry."

"It means you may sometimes act like one, you even have their high speed regeneration when your human, their is also mark that begins to appear on wherever you were bit" Ichigo remembers

_Flashback_

_Ichigo looks at his arm and sees it bleeding and burnt..._

_He then remembered that his arm was injured, and surprised that Rukia didnt say anything, but when he looked at his right arm, he saw it completely healed. Ichigos eyes widened..._

_...he saw a small black mark on his shoulder, he tries to scrub it off but it wont come off..._

_Flashback_

Ichigo then wants to know more, maybe he can be normal again without anyone knowing

"Isnt their a cure?"

"Not that i know of, none of the books ever said, dont worry just be careful and dont get bit" Urahara took out his fan and covered has his face he looked at Ichigo suspicious "You weren't bit, were you?"

Ichigo shook his head "No, I already told you I just got scratched I just wanted to know so I know I can keep my guard up" Ichigo looks down

He still looks at him suspicious. Ichigo looks up again

"Is their anything that happens when you do, like symptoms" He looks at him suspiciously, Ichigo gets irritated

"I wasnt bit, Im just askin incase anyone in karakura might of been, we should probably look out for that" Urahara nodded slightly

"Well there is stages about 5, I'll explain each one. First. is personality-Attitude changes, becomes cocky, begin to be a little aggressive, stubborn, hunger for meat, lust for battles, but the cocky attitude, and the thrill of battle usually begins to show after the second stage. The second Stage is Transformation, well the 1st one, were they become a werewolf for the first time. The Third Stage is Appearance, their body begins to adapt to the changes, they become stronger, more athetic, agility inhanced, their vision and hearing and sense of smell becomes twice as stronger." Ichigo remembers again

_Flashback_

_...Ichigo was about to answer but he heard a sizziling noise, and he picks up a delicious smell, and starts sniffing around..._

_Flashback_

"The Fourth is the Mark Complete, not much to say it shows bit by bit, it first starts to show after the person has their first blood lust. And after that it will continue to grow until its complete but thats somethin you should look out for" Ichigo has another flashback

_Flashback_

_Ichigo brought up his sword and attacked, he sliced off one its arms, but the minute Ichigo saw blood his mind went blurry. He suddenly had a such a blood thirsty lust to kill them._

_The hollows saw him pause and went in for the kill,_

_"So your the one killing us!" Ichigo didnt seem to care what they said, but when they saw him look up his eyes were red, the hollow with an arm gone immediately got killed, the other hollow whispered_

_"When-when did he-" Before he can finish Ichigo came after him._

_Flashback_

The last stage is the permanent. After a while your transformation will become permanent, the symptom that appears that shows its nearly in completion, is when the person begins to show extreme aggressiveness, this happens because their mind is starting to turn into their beast form, they begin to turn to their lust to kill, anger nothin but destruction" Ichigo had his hands in a tight fist. Ichigo stood up

"Thank you, Urahara-san, we'll be looking out for that" Rukia stood up as well, Ichigo walked out the door, followed by Rukia, but while he was leaving, Urahara kept watchin him.

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at Ichigo's house, they went in through the window, and got back in their bodies. They went downstairs and saw Karin watchin the news

News

"Two bodies were found on the outskirts of Karakura, by a walking couple, they claimed that the body looked mauled by some huge animal, we dont know what kind of animal could of done this, but we believe it is connected to the robbery that happened not too long ago the store was robbed, but the robber was found dead not too far from the scene, his body was mauled as well."

News

As Ichigo watchin the news, he dozed off when it was talking about the two people that were dead.

_Flashback_

_He was walking silently through the woods, looking for prey. As he was walking he saw two drunk guys walking around the outskirts of the city. He crouched down near a bush and waited for them to get close enough. They got closer and closer, right when he had them in his sights he lunged_

_The skies were filled with screams_

_Flashback_

Ichigo snaps out of it and clutches his head, he shakes it off.

_"What was that?" _

Ichigo heads upstairs

"I'm going to take a nap, call me when dinner is ready" Rukia looks at Ichigos retreating form with an worried expression. Rukia looks at Yuzu who is opening a new box. Her curiosity gets to her

"Whats in there?" Yuzu turned around with a smile on her face

"I bought new utensils, they are made out of pure silver!" She starts setting up the table, putting the new forks and spoons, etc around the table

Ichigo curls up in his bed, and starts thinking

_"What do I do? Urahara-san said I would turn into one 'Under the Moonlight' I have all the symptoms, I should just try to hide them to not raise suspicion I'm pretty sure Urahara-san is already suspicious of me"_ While thinkin Ichigo realizes something he sits up to look at his floor that has the claw marks on them, he inspected them

"Did I turn last night, is that why my clothes were torn...is that...why I was...covered in blood" Ichigo backs away to the wall.

"I killed...people...last night..." Ichigo snaps out of his panic state when he hears his sister calling

"Ichi-nii! Dinner is ready!" Ichigo shakes his head and heads downstairs. He sits down by Rukia, he doesnt pay attention to his surrounding he keeps thinkin about his little issue here. Yuzu serves everyone dinner, they all say itadakimasu. And dig in, Ichigo still not payin attention to his surrounding, reaches for the new silver fork.

The minute he touches it, he gasps in pain and immediately retracks his hand and holds it with his other, hiding it from view. Everyone looks at Ichigo. Yuzu being the worried sister asks

"Whats wrong Ichi-nii?" Ichigo looks up at everyone and gives a small smile

"Its nothing, I must of hit the top of the fork, excuse me" Ichigo gets up from the table and quickly runs to the bathroom.

When he gets to the bathroom he shuts the door, still clutchin his hand, he slides down the door. He looks at his hand and sees it burnt, Ichigo shocked keeps looking at his hand, he sees it burnt, he starts feeling a weird feeling in his hand. He watches as his hand begins to heal itself, the burnt marks disappearing. It was like when Orihime heals the injuries just vanish. He starts clenchin his fist testing it out, it feels fine, no pain, no nothing. Ichigo lets out breath that he was apparently holding

"I guess thats the only good part" Ichigo stands up and opens the door he sees Rukia standing there

"Rukia?" Rukia looks at him

"Are you alright?"

"Ya, I must of just hit the top of the fork or somethin" Rukia tilts her head

"You were in there for a while though"

"I went to the bathroom" Rukia was about to continue

"Tell Yuzu, to put my food in the fridge, I'm gonna head to my room" Ichigo walks past her and goes to his room, he closes it. Rukia sighs and heads downstairs

When everyone was done, Rukia was helpin Yuzu clean the dishes, they hear a Ichigos voice by the stairs, but it sounds different

"Do you know where more headache medicine is?" They both turn to look at him, when they do they have shocked expression when they look at him.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to put what happens next but this chapter was getting too long so I had too cut it off. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever done, it reached 5,000. Dont expect all chapters to be this long, most of them will be 3,000 to maybe 4,000**

**Anyways please Review it encourages me**

**Was 6,161, Im pretty sure without the ****A/N it would still be 5,000**


	6. Chapter 6 Under the Moon

**A/N: Figured i should get this updated as well, so i worked on it. the next story to be updated is 'I got sick, say what!' and also i updated the 4th movie so check that out for those who havent**

**A/N: BTW in this chapter more of the mark is gonna show so i updated the picture on my profile. i just found it on google so i dont know where its actually from just typed in lycan symbols and i found that. let me know what you think of it, if no one likes it i can change it.**

**A/N: i know you guys were expecting maybe a big surprise sorry their was gonna be a scene where ichigo starts being all flirty and his personality changes etc, but when i was looking it over i changed it. Three reasons, 1. i couldnt think of much to say like scenes 2. i was gonna have it to where rukia snaps him out of it but that would be stupid of how i was thinkin it. 3. it doesnt really fit into the story when i made changes it to and when i looked over it, it would be like a random scene, which is why i changed what ichigo said at the end of the last chapter. Sorry if people did want that scene**

**A/N: Ichigos B-DAY YESTERDAY! I wanted to update yesterday but i fell asleep while typing and got a haircut that lasted 2 hrs after i woke up, and i wasnt even close to being finished when i got back home. i finished this around 12:00 pm**

Under the Moon

Ichigo headed upstairs his head hurts. He goes to his room and lays down and takes a nap, but his mind is plagued with what happened last night

_Flashback/Dream_

_He lunged he managed to get one of the guys he got his neck and crushed it within its jaws, instantly killing him, the other guys friend saw him get killed he tried running but because he was drunk he kept falling on the ground, the beast turned around with blood dripping out of his mouth. He went straight after him, he jumped on his back crushing the mans spine with the force, the man was able to see from the corner of his eye the beast open his jaws, the man screamed before being silenced forever, the beast lifted his head after killing them. He grabbed the dead mans arm and started to drag him away behind a bush, he walked up to the other man and grabbed him as well he dragged him to the bush, after that was done, he started to enjoy his meal. _

_After he was done he was done, he left them and went looking for more_

_Flashback/dream_

Ichigo started to sweat as he remembered, he rolled around in his sleep, to his side and now onto his back

_Flashback/dream_

_He went around looking around for more food, his nose picked up a scent, it had an evil smell to it but it smelled delicious to it. He quickly ran after it. After jumping from tree to tree, he saw a hollow coming out of a garaganta, before the hollow even got out he latched onto its neck and crushed it, the hollow fell to the ground, he began his feast. He enjoyed the taste he got in his mouth as he ate. _

_Flashback/dream_

During his little nightmare saliva started to come out of his mouth and he subconsciously remembered the taste in his mouth. He clutched his head, his nails grew slightly longer, he clutched his head tighter. Remembering the taste of it in his mouth was driving him nuts he wanted more. Half of his mind a more beast side was saying to find more, but the reasonable side was telling him to calm down. With him gritting his teeth to tight he didnt notice his teeth getting longer and sharper. His nails drew out blood while he was clutching his head, it started to flow down his head near his mouth, his nose caught the scent and his tongue out to lick it off. His reasonable side started to lose, he slammed his left hand against the wall beside him **(A/N: I've seen his bed next to the wall or near it) **

Blood immediately came out, his beast side was desperate for taste of blood or meat, that he brought his hand to his mouth and immediately started licking it, but then bit it to bring out more, the taste soothed it, that his reasonable or should he say his more human side brought him out of it. He yanked his hand away from his face. He walked to the bathroom and put both his hands on the sides of the sink, he up and looked at himself.

He was shocked to see his eyes yellow and his canine fangs were longer, he looked back down and saw his nails longer. He also saw his hand heal, any scratches or broken bones were gone. He started to breath in deeply and calmed down, he looked back at himself to see the yellow fade away and his normal amber come back.

He opened his mouth and saw his fangs get shorter, he looked at his hands and saw them going back to normal. His whole body is shaking and sweat goes down his face. His mind keeps thinking about wanting more blood, he punched the glass the shards cut up his hand again, the pain helped calm him down. He was too tired to even bother wash the blood and hand, his head was still hurting, he looked through the cabinets for any medicine to help with his head, but couldnt find any, he went downstairs to ask Yuzu.

Everyone finished their dinner and Rukia was helping Yuzu wash the dishes. They hear footsteps coming down the stairs, they hear his voice but it sounds different.

"Do you know where more headache medicine is?" They both look up to look at him, but are shocked when they look at him. They see dry blood on the side of his face and his hand dripping with blood. Before Rukia says anything Yuzu beat him too it.

"Onii-chan! What happened to you?" She ran up to him to try to see his head, but he was too tall for him so she tried to see his hand.

"Onii-chan what happened to your hand?" Ichigo quickly remembered his hand will heal, so he didnt let her see it. He just replied by saying

"It came from my head" Yuzu still looked worried

"But what happened?" Panic flashed in his eyes before saying

"Just had an accident in the bathroom accidently broke the glass" He backed away, Yuzu just followed him

"But i should still check your head" Ichigo just shook his head

"No, I'm fine, dont worry" Yuzu still looked worried, he just smiled comfortly

"Dont worry im fine yuzu" Ichigo turned around and headed to his room. Rukia quickly followed him, he went to his room, closed the door and looked at his hand. He was right his hand is healed, he felt around his head and found no injury and felt no pain. He heard his door opened and saw Rukia coming in with a worried expression

"Do you need me to heal your head?" Ichigo shook his head

"No, I'm fine, it doesnt hurt?" Rukia rose and eyebrow

"Are you sure? That blood on your face says otherwise" Ichigo looked away

"Well I'm fine" Rukia went up to him and felt around his head. Ichigo jerked away

"What are you doing?" Rukias hand went back to her side.

"How is it that you were bleeding from your head? But your head feels fine? No scar, nothing" Ichigo looked away

"Ive said before im a fast healer" Rukia didnt look convinced

"Not that fast" Ichigo refused to look at her.

"It doesnt matter, its not like it was life-threatening" Rukia looked around and noticed the hole in the wall

"Why is their a hole in your wall?" Ichigo turned to look at it and forgot that was there, with his head in pain, he forgot he punched it

"I punched it" He said simply, Rukia rose an eyebrow again

"You punched it and yet your hand is completely fine?" "Ichigo shrugged

"I guess i dont know my own strength" Rukia continued on

"You were bleeding from your head and punched a wall, yet your still fine"

"It dont have any life-threatening injuries so no need to worry about it, we still have to rest if we are going to the festival tomorrow" Ichigo quickly tried to change the subject

"So are you leaving early again?" Rukia stayed silent for a minute before answering

"Yeah...what time will you be going?" Ichigo just shrugged

"Who knows, maybe later, Im going to stick around more incase more hollows show up or that creature" Rukia simply nodded she looked at the clock it said 7:00 oclock. They heard the open and turned to see Yuzu enter

"Onii-chan, how exactly did you break the glass?" Ichigo didnt know what to say

"I tripped and my head banged against it" It was the best he can come up with. Yuzu seemed to buy, but not Rukia. Yuzu left the room, but Rukia stayed. Ichigo knew she was gonna question so he quickly said

"Im gonna take a shower and go to bed" He quickly left the room. Rukia stood their alone in the room, before sighing

"What is going on with him?" She walked out of the room with questions in her head.

Ichigo stayed in the shower for about 20 min, hoping Rukia still isnt in his room. While he was in the shower he had a feeling that something was gonna happen tomorrow, he had the same feeling last time but didnt really put some thought into it. He turned off the shower, instead of getting a towel he just shook his head and then shook his whole body, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and exited the bathroom and headed to his room.

He grabbed a black short and a white shirt. He quickly put them on and laid down on his bed. He started to think about whats happening to him. He was bit, which means hes infected, hes pretty sure he did transform on the festival, he wants to deny but the evidence is everywhere, his mind wants to refuse it.

_"Urahara they are werewolves just part hollow, which means i transform in the full moons, which also means i cant go to the festivals since they happen when its a full moon. I should just stay here and try to find a place where i cant hurt anybody" _

Ichigo stops thinking as he grows tired, he falls asleep.

_Flashback/dream_

_He crawled up a window, at first he tried getting through but couldnt because of the glass, he started to hit and scratch it, he stopped and looking at the window, it tilted its head, it narrowed its eyes at the side of the window, it raised a claw hand and managed to push the window to the side it crawled into the room and started to sniff around, it smelt its own scent so it figured this is where it sleeps_

_The moon started to go down and the sun started to come up, the werewolf looked at the bed, it crawled on it, but to it, it didnt feel comfortable it started scratching up the mattress and ripped it with its jaws, he ripped the blanket as well, blood fell on the bed, the blood came from his meals that he had. He started to growl, it bent its head down it got off the bed, and started to growl some more, its claws started scratchin up the floor, it started clawing at the air, its swung its arms around, knocking down the things on the desk, its claws, clawed the wall as well, it looked at the window and saw the moon going down, he walked towards it, he knew his body was changing back to human, it didnt want that. _

_He clawed at the window trying to get out, the moon gave it power, he needed it, but saw the moon disappearing. _

_Its claws started to retract and turn back into human hands, its tail started to disappear. Its feet started to change back into a human feet. Bones changed back into a human skeleton, its body started to shrink, while its fur disappeared, its wolf head started to change back, its muzzle retracted back into his skull as his nose changed into regular human nose, his teeth started to shrink, no longer sharp and long, now only human teeth. His eyes changed from black and yellow to white and brown, Ichigo back into a human, collapsed at the end of his bed unconscious._

_He curled up into a ball with his arms underneath his head._

_Flashback/Dream_

As Ichigo dreamnt about the night he changed back into a human, more of the mark on his shoulder showed.

**A/N: Pic of it on my profile, the mark shows slowly from the top to the bottom.**

Next day Wednesday (Full moon) Btw they are on vacation the work on friday was just summer work

Ichigo slowly got up and stretched, he scratched the back of his head, he was happy that he didnt wake up weird again. He checked the time it said 11:00 which means he slept in late, he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He went to the bathroom and closed the door and started to take off his shirt, when he took off his shirt he noticed through the mirror that his dad fixed, that his body looked fit, he turned his body side to side, he figured he just looked like this because of hollow fighting.

He turned on the shower and proceeded to take a shower. After a good 15 min, he finally got out and started drying himself. He went back to his room and changed into his regular clothes, tan pants, white shirt a chain was dangling on the side of his pants, he was about to get his blue jacket but he noticed something about his arm, he brought his arm closer to his face, he saw the hairs on his arm longer then they should be. He quickly put on his jacket to cover up his arm, but when he slipped his hand through the sleeve he noticed something else, his nails were longer again.

He decided to keep his hands hidden most of the day, he went downstairs to see his sisters and Rukia already eating breakfast. They noticed him and said good morning, Yuzu then spoke up

"Good morning Onii-chan! Dad has gone to another meeting. I would of woken you up early but i figured you need rest" Ichigo nodded and sat down, Ichigo looked at his food, it was rice with some eggs, but he didnt really want to eat it, it didnt smell delicious to him. He looked for a fork and he was about to reach for it, but he remembered what happened last time, he also remembered something else about werewolves, silver is poison to them. He decided not to eat, Yuzu noticed him not eating and asked him whats wrong

"Onii-chan whats wrong?" Ichigo looked at her

"Im not really hungry at the moment I think i will eat it later" Yuzu nodded and grabbed his plate she wrapped it in foil and put it in the fridge. Ichigo got up and headed towards the door, he grabbed the doorknob before looking back at everyone

"Im going out for a walk" He opened the door and walked out. Rukia stared at the door, her face had concern written all over it, she softly whispered

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo walked along the streets of Karakura, he needed some alone time with whats going on with him. He knows he needs to tell someone but he wants everyone to have a break for once, he needs to do this himself for once. He needs to find a place where he can be alone and far from civilization so he doesnt hurt anyone, hueco mundo would be a good place to be but he has no way of getting there, the only way would be asking Urahara, but he cant let him know, he cant let anyone know, hes pretty sure that if he tells them after the festival hes gonna get a beating from Rukia and a lecture.

He thinks about hows he gonna contol himself.

He lets his mind wonder off to his dreams, or should he say memories, those people screams are burned into his mind. But what he focuses on more is the taste, he closes his eyes as he mind wanders off to that beast side of him, the taste of those people and hollows tasted so delicious in his mouth.

He wandered around for another 2 hours, it was 12:00, he walked around the river still in his thoughts. He got snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he did pick up some lavender sweet smell but chose to ignore it. He turned his head and saw Rukia behind him. He can tell Rukia was worried, he turned his whole body around to face her, their was silence between them before Ichigo spoke

"Whats wrong?" Rukia looked down for a minute before looking back up

"Your sisters were worried since you've been gone for a long time" Silence again, Ichigo spoke up

"Sorry, Ive been busy thinking, but I guess we should head back" Rukia didnt answer she just nodded. Ichigo started heading the direction which he came and made his way home, Rukia was behind him just staring, before she started following, they walked back in silence, Ichigo knew she wanted to ask about whats going on with him, but he was hoping she doesnt. As they walked back, Rukias phone rang, she pulled it up and flipped it open.

"Hollow near by" Ichigo nodded and followed Rukia as she led the way. They quickly located it, Rukia popped a pill in her mouth and her shinigami form came out. Ichigo was about to get out of his body as well, but Rukia stopped him.

"I got this" Ichigo watched her leave without letting him protest. He just stood their watching her, he didnt want her to do it alone, he wants to protect her. He always wants to protect her of course, but this time its different he feels if he sees one scratch on her he will lose it. So he watches her carefully, he sees her dodge the hollows attack. He begins to growl when he sees her beginning to struggle, he can tell the hollow has picked up its speed, causing Rukia to have trouble with dodging. He growls even more, seeing her in trouble starts to get him angry, his eyes begin glowing yellow, but he finally snaps when he sees the hollows claw cut her cheek. He immediately grabs his badge and slams it to his chest.

His soul comes out, he quickly pulls out Zangetsu and charges at the hollow. Rukia quickly backs away when the hollow attempted to grab her, she prepares to attack again but she sees ichigo go past her and get in front of the hollow, before it even had time to react Ichigo already raised his sword and brought it down on its head. Ichigos eyes stop glowing when he turns around to face Rukia, his face softens when he sees blood dripping down her cheek. He walks up to her.

"Are you alright?" He raises his hand to her cheek and wipes the blood away. Rukia just stares at him shocked at what hes doing right now, but she snaps out of and looks at him with an angry glare

"I told you I had it, what gave you the right to take it!" Ichigo flinches at her angry voice, but retorts with

"Well excuse me for worrying, your bleeding on your face!" He points to her face, she slaps his hand away

"Its nothing big its just a scratch, why have you suddenly gone protective!" Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but he didnt have an answer. He doesnt even know himself why he suddenly became so protective of her. He just wants to keep her safe from any harm.

Ichigo looked away for a minute before looking back at her, his eyes held concern

"I just want to make sure your safe" Rukias glare soften, she sighed

"How many times do i have to tell you I can take care of myself" Ichigo doesnt say anything, Rukia sighs again

"Come on we still need to head back before your sister gets a heartattack" Ichigo nodded, they both headed back in silence.

When they arrived back they saw the house empty, Ichigo went to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge

_Ichi-nii,_

_We hope you and Rukia-nee came back safely, Dad will be gone for a while. Me and Karin will be sleeping over at a friends house._

_Bye,_

_Yuzu_

Ichigo read the paper before throwing it away, he went up to Rukia who was sitting in the living room

"Everyone will be gone for awhile so its just us" Rukia nodded. Her phone started beeping, she flipped her phone opened

"Another hollow" Ichigo nodded before slamming the badge against his chest, his body fell onto the couch, Rukia popped the pill in her mouth. She turned around to face chappy

"Dont do anything that will cause trouble" Chappy nodded with a smile on her face. They both exited the house and went after the hollow.

The whole time Ichigo took care of the hollows, if Rukia beats him too it, he watches her carefully to make sure she doesnt get hurt. Hour after hour more hollows keep appearing almost every 5 min. They finally stopped coming after a while. It was 6:00 p.m. They headed back to the house, Ichigo sat on the couch and watched tv, Rukia joined him after a while, their was silence between them, Rukia didnt know what to say, and Ichigo was hoping she doesnt ask about whats wrong with him. Rukia looked at the time and saw it was 7:00, Rukia got up and started heading towards the door, she looked back to face Ichigo

"Im going to start heading to Soul Society, are you still gonna go late" Ichigo nodded

"Ill meet you there" Rukia nodded and opened the door, she hesistated for a minute to leave before getting out and closing the door, Ichigo turned to look at the door, he released a big sigh. He concentrated on Rukias reiatsu, it finally disappeared which means she left.

"What to do for the time being" Ichigo fell asleep the whole day of killing hollows made him forget about whats gonna happen today, it finally turned 8:00 before waking up abruptly by his badge. He grabbed it and transformed into his shinigami side. He located the hollows at the forest in the outskirts of karakura. He saw two of them. He tries to do a sneak attack on them, but the hollows notice him and attack

He dodges the first hollow, he brings up his sword to block the hollows hand. The other hollows comes up behind him, Ichigo uses shunpo to get out of the way. He brings up his sword and cuts off its arm, the hollow backs up in pain, the other hollows punches Ichigo to the ground. Ichigo lands hard onto the ground, the hollows land and walk towards Ichigo who has yet to stand up. Behind them the moon is beginning to set in place. Ichigo starts to feel anger rise up, and lust for blood begins to fill his mind, Ichigo stands up, the hollows stop walking. Ichigos eyes open they back up in fear when they see his eyes glowing yellow, his mouth opens and he starts to snarl at them. He quickly charges at the hollow that lost an arm. He brings up his sword and stabs it through its head.

The other hollow tries to make an escape, he jumps into the air to try to get away. Ichigo snaps his head up, he quickly follows after that, he throws a Getsuga Tensho at it, the hollow tries to get away, but the Getsuga Tensho vaporises him. Ichigos eyes still glow yellow. The moon finally sets in place and it begins.

Ichigo suddenly feels pain through out his body. He falls to the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

His body was on fire, his clothes were already starting to damp by the sweat, he then felt pain all over his body, his joints began popping, he felt pain in his gums he felt as if something was trying to push its way out, saliva came out his mouth. He feels his spine push against his skin, his back slopes a little. He tries to lift himself up but the joints in his arm and hand snap and pop. He falls back down, he looks at his hand and watches his nails growing longer, until they turn into hooks. He also watches his fingers grow longer, his joints just keep popping. He shuts his eyes and tries to hold back whatever is happening to him, but cant concentrate because of the pain. He tries to lift by using his legs but his legs snapped. He screams in pain

All of his bones started to reform, he feels his ribs snap, his rib cage gets large and deeply descends, his abdomen pulls in. His heel rised, as his feet got longer, his toes started showing claws, his socks and sandals ripped as his feet were reforming, his legs turned into hind legs, so hes capable of standing on two legs. Ichigos body started to get huge in size that his shinigami clothes ripped apart, even the chain around him snapped. Ichigo fell to his side he looks at his body changing he can even see the bones moving through his skin. He felt his spine grow longer, he then felt his skin rip behind him right above his hips, he couldnt see what it was, but whatever it was he feels it moving side to side, he looks at his hands and starts seeing hair appear. It feels so itchy but with the pain he cant scratch it, the hair on his head grows longer and begins to change color, it changed from orange to pure black. He sees Zangetsu suddenly disappear Ichigo cant even scream his throat suddenly feels tight that he cant even breathe, its like his throat his clogged

He finally feels pain in his gums as sharp fangs came out, blood leaks out of his mouth

Soul Society

Rukia is walking around bored she still hasnt seen Ichigo but shes getting this feeling that something bad is happening to him. She knows he can take care of himself but the feeling wont go away. She tries to look for Renji as she waits for Ichigo to arrive. She quickly locates him at the bar, she taps him on the shoulder, he turns around to face her

"Whats wrong Rukia? Wheres Ichigo" Rukia shakes her head

"I dont know he said he would show up later, but i cant shake off this feeling that something is happening to him" Renji smiles

"Ichigos fine, nothing can take him down, a hollow is probably keeping him busy" Rukia sighs

"Maybe"

Karakura Town

Ichigo cant stand it the pain is too excrutiating. Inside his body organs bones move into place for the form his body is about take. Ichigo is in so much pain he doesnt notice the mark on his shoulder complete and the outline of it glowing red. Hair grows all over his body, his muscles grow in size, he curls up into a ball, he manages to see the thing that came out of his spine, he sees that its a tail. Hair is now comepletely all over his body

He suddenly feels the front of his face press forward, his new sharp teeth follow, he even feels his tongue change. The minute his skull begins to change his human mind changes into his beast mind. His ears start to change shape and into a wolfs ears, his hearing improves he can hear his skull cracking. His jaw and nose take the form of a snout, his eyes enlarged, his eyes were still glowing yellow, his pupil turned into a slits and his scelera turned black, his visions enhances. His body begins to adjust to the changes, the beast stood still with its head bowed and eyes closed.

Soul Society

Rukia was still sitting at a bar drinking tea, she still hasnt seen Ichigo, and the feeling hasnt gone away. She decides to finally go check on him. She turns to Renji

"Im going to go find him" Renji looks at her,

"Alright, make sure you bring his ass here" Rukia nodded and made her way to the Senkai, her thoughts wandered to ichigo, she got to the gate and entered. She started talking to herself as she made her way to the living world

"Please be alright"

Karakura Town

His transformation is complete, his body adjusted to the changes. The wolf keeps his head down for a minute before growling. It lifted his head at the moon and opened his eyes. It howled at the moon that shone in the sky.

After howling he started searching for prey. Rukia arrived shortly after, she started concentrating on finding Ichigos reiatsu, but couldnt find a trace, she took a deep breath and tried again. She felt a faint trace and headed that direction.

Wolf Ichigo already left the location she was heading and went out into the forest looking for food, he spotted a deer **(A/N: i dont know if their is lets just say their is) **He bent down and hid in a bush, the deer heard noises so it looked around but located nothing. He walked closer and closer, until he finally jumped and attacked the deer tried getting away, but he jumped onto his back bringing it down, it snapped its jaws on its neck and crushed its wind pipe. After killing it, he dragged it too bushes and began his meal.

Rukia looked around where she felt his reiatsu but found nothing, but after searching some more she discovered ripped clothes. She fell down onto her knees, scared

"This cant be Ichigos can it" She finally noticed the red chain he uses to carry Zangetsu broken on the ground

"What happened?" She tried searching again for his reiatsu but found nothing, she decided to scatter around the forest hoping maybe she will find him.

Wolf Ichigo chewed at his food with hunger, it tasted so delicious in his mouth. After finishing it he went to search for more, but before he did his nose picked up another scent, it smelt familiar to him, he sniffed again, he smelt a nice sweet lavender smell. He walked away from his meal and started searching for that smell.

He went back to where he previously was, he sniffed around the clothes that are still there, he smelt her scent on it. He followed the trail. Rukia on the other hand was looking around the forest, she came across a trail of blood she thought it may be Ichigo hurt. She followed it to some bushes, but when she moved then, she immediatey gasps, she finds the remains of the deer Wolf Ichigo left. She backs away and decides to head towards the town.

Wolf Ichigo follows the trail back to where he left his meal, he proceeds to follow her, but a hollow appears behind him, he jumps back and growls at him. The hollow watches it carefully

"So your whats killing us off" It starts charging a cero, but Wolf Ichigo attacks and latches onto its side, it tries to shake it off, but he keeps putting more pressure. He finally lets go only to reel back and bite its head.

Rukias phone beeps, she opens it and locates it back where she came, she begins heading that direction but the dot disappears.

"What the hell?"

Wolf Ichigo finishes eating, he runs back deeper in the woods in search of more food, his mind forgetting about the lavender scent

Rukia goes back to where the last location of where the hollow was, but finds nothing but blood, Rukia picks up another signal and immediately goes after it.

The hollow vanished after being partially eaten.

Rukia sees the signal disappear again

"Whatever is killing them, i might as well try to find it, maybe ill find Ichigo" Rukia runs to the location of where another one appears.

Rukia finally decides to head back, she cant find Ichigo or the hollows, whatever is killing them is killing them fast, shes been going at it all night, she sees the sun is gonna rise soon so she heads back home

Wolf Ichigo stops by the river to take a drink, it knows something has been following but made sure to lose it, sure hes a terrifying beast but something kept making stay away from whoever followed him. He bows down his head and starts drinking water. It looks up to see the sun coming up, it looks around for shelter, it feels tired and needs to sleep, he finds a nice tree to sleep under and lays down. While the sun rises, all of his animal features begin to go away, first his hand turns back into human, then his legs, tail and then hair, his skull finally changes back, hes turn back into a human, but Ichigo is still unconscious.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Please review. I feel like this was too short**

**This was about 6,089**


	7. Chapter 7 SORRY ITS A NOTE PLEASE READ

**I RECENTLY RELEASED A NEW STORY**

**THEIRS TWO CHAPTERS SO FAR**

**THIS IS A STORY I HAVE HAD IN MY MIND FOR SO LONG**

**I FINALLY DECIDED TO PUBLISH IT**

**CAN YOU GUYS CHECK IT OUT AND LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW**

**HOW IT IS**

**ITS GONNA GO SLOW AND BY SLOW I DONT MEAN THE UPDATES **

**I JUST MEAN THE PLOT BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO RUSH IT AND I WANT**

**THIS TO BE KIND OF LONG**

**SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**

**I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY TWO OTHER STORIES**

**I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS IDEA BECAUSE**

**THE MORE I WORKED ON IT**

**THE MORE I WANTED IT TO BE PUBLISHED**


End file.
